


You're Just a Punk (But I Like That)

by kissmeasifall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Drama, Edgeplay, First Kiss, Humiliation, It's a complicated mess you should know what you're getting into lol, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Punishment, Rimming, Skateboarding, Spanking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is technically maybe grounded so he goes off to the mall with Lydia (aka his best friend). He manages to run into Derek Hale -- his fathers top deputy and right hand man -- and he quickly realizes he has to find an innovative way out of this situation. In other words, he needs to keep Derek's mouth shut.</p><p>Thus starts the whirlwind that becomes Stiles Stilinski's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks for stopping by to read! I really hope you like it. 
> 
> You should be sure to glance at the tags/warnings. This fic does include **underage sexual activity**. If this offends you, it would be advisable to back out now. It's not coerced but I understand this can be triggering. That said, I'm thinking Stiles is roughly 16/17 with Derek in his early twenties. It can be seen as **dubious consent** but I didn't tag it as so because Stiles does enjoy the activity. I understand that it may be seen that way. 
> 
> As of now, this is only a one chapter thing. However, I'll leave a question mark because it is possible for this story to continue. If you want that to happen, please let me know by commenting here or leaving a message [here](http://blowingsterek.tumblr.com/ask). (Hint: Bonus points for you if you give me actual suggestions! I love them!).

The hot summer sun seemed to be lashing out in anger at Beacon Hills with the latest heat wave. Everyone was on the verge of nudity at all times in order to avoid a heat stroke. Of course, summer meant no school. No school always spelled out trouble for someone. Especially if that someone was a punk who liked skateboards. 

That was the case with Stiles anyways. He loved hearing that familiar sound of wheels rolling against asphalt or the familiar feeling of letting the wind rip around his body. As he rode down a hill, he saw a flash of red hair and then a laugh he’d grown quite attached to. A second later, Lydia rode up beside him on her skateboard, smiling from ear to ear. 

Lydia was the only one that Stiles really ever was vulnerable around. She was his best friend in every sense of the phrase. She’d kept him afloat in the chaos of life more than once. Of course, it wasn’t a one way street. Stiles was sure Lydia wouldn’t be half as daring as she was without Stiles around. It seemed like he always managed to drag her into some sort of trouble. He was also sure she didn’t mind. 

They were both on course for the local mall. It went unspoken but that seemed to be something they both just knew. Stiles wiped at his brow as sweat threatened to drip into his eyes. Lydia, always the smart one, had a bandana wrapped around her forehead and he cursed himself for not foreseeing the need for one. It didn’t take long before they rode into the parking lot of the mall. They spent some time weaving around the lot, being sure to stay within eyesight of one another. 

Eventually, it became to hot to ride around outside and they rolled up to the entrance. They dismounted their skateboards and carried them inside with them. Of course, being teenagers, the only natural place to go was the food court. They made their way through the crowds of people which, thankfully, had been partially thinned by the impossibly hot weather. Even the air conditioned space of the mall was struggling to stay perfectly cool as the sunlight forced it’s way into the space. 

Of course, getting to the food court, Stiles remembered that he was technically grounded and he couldn’t use his debit card because his father would be sure to check bank account records during the time of his sentence. He struggled inwardly for a long few minutes, debating whether or not to ask Lydia to cover him. He hated having to ask for that. Stiles should’ve known that Lydia would be able to read the looks on his face. 

“I’ve got it.” She said, her voice practically a chirp. 

“Lydia, n--” Stiles started, but was caught off by her walking off to the counter. 

“Yes, I’d like two chocolate shakes and a large fry.” She said, handing over the cash. 

A second later, she came walking back over and Stiles did his best to glare at her. She just laughed and threw a fry in his face, which of course, he had to catch because he couldn’t let that precious thing go to waste. They grabbed a seat at a table and Stiles started drinking the milk shake. He almost laughed as the sweetness slipped into his body because it was that good. Of course, he loved the way the salt from the fries laced in with the sweetness, bringing each into stark focus. All around, it was like an orgasm in his mouth. 

“So, have you talked to Scott recently?” Lydia asked, quirking a brow up. 

Of course Lydia would have to bring that tragedy to light. Well, if Stiles was being honest with himself, it wasn’t really a tragedy. It was however, one major fuck up and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He swallowed and suddenly he was reliving the night in his head. 

It was a muggy night; the kind that left you feeling like you had walked through water. The leaves rustled as the wind danced its way through them, offering those it touched a small reprieve from the life draining heat. It was moments like that that made Stiles feel like he was reliving his childhood. Of course, swimming through those memories wouldn’t be right without Scott in the picture. The boy had practically been his brother growing up. 

Stiles and Scott came to a stop outside of Scott’s house, hopping off their skateboards. Scott made his way over to his dirt bike. Like a lost puppy, Stiles fumbled right behind him. Scott leaned against the hunk of metal, looking at Stiles. Their shirts had long since been abandoned, loosely hanging onto their shoulders. That didn’t stop the sweat from beading on their chests, letting the moon create a soft gleam across them.

Years before that, laying in his bed swimming through feelings he knew nothing about, Stiles came to the realization that he was helplessly attracted to Scott. From that moment forward, Scott had practically filled his head. From that goofy grin to that protective honor that ran deep in Scott, Stiles realized there was no escape from the boy he’d grown up. Stiles didn’t mind; he didn’t mind falling in love with Scott. The only thing that scared him was how Scott might react. There was nothing that would shatter his world than losing Scott. 

Like Stiles always managed to somehow, he fucked even their friendship. 

With barely more than a breath hanging between them, Stiles closed the gap. He pressed his lips against Scott’s. His heart rate shot up at a ninety degree angle. Everything made sense to him in that moment. With the taste of Scott’s skin mingling it’s way into his mouth, it intoxicated Stiles. It left him helplessly addicted. Then there was Scott’s musk that overwhelmed practically every other sense he had, filling the spaces in his mind with racing thoughts. 

What was surely a half second later, Stiles pulled away. The skin on his face felt like a fire had erupted below it. His breath was shallow and his eyes darted up to meet Scott’s and then quickly away. He saw pure shock. Oddly enough, not repulsion but just wide eyed shock. 

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled and threw his board to the asphalt, skating off towards his home.   
He heard Scott call after him but he was already racing away. He was jerked back to the present moment by Lydia snapping her fingers in front of his face. 

“Hello? Earth to Stiles?” 

“Sorry.” He said, shaking his head, more to shake his feelings than an answer. “I haven’t, no.” 

Lydia knew about the kiss and he supposed that’s why she was asking. She also knew how Stiles had raced away because he told her everything. Since that night, he hadn’t been able to face Scott. Part of him knew it was because he was afraid Scott would never want to speak to him again. The other part knew that Scott was far too nice for that. 

That didn’t stop the fact that anytime he saw Scott in the halls at school he simply turned and went the other way, hoping Scott didn’t run after him. Stiles knew he was attracted to Stiles but it had never really been real until that moment. He was forced to face himself. It amazed him that anyone could make it through those types of moments. 

Lydia frowned but went back to the food, leaving the two of them in silence. Stiles went back to pick at the fries, sighed and hoped that they could soothe his feelings. He looked at his phone and then up at Lydia. 

“I should probably head home.” He said. 

She nodded and they finished the food. They grabbed their boards and left out into the parking lot. Just as he was about to get onto his skateboard, he stopped dead. What he saw caused his heart to nearly drop out of his chest: Deputy Sheriff Derek Hale. 

Not only was this overgrown puppy the most infuriatingly attractive man Stiles had ever laid his eyes on, he was also his father's right hand man. There was no doubt in his mind that Derek knew about Stiles being grounded. Stiles was sure that his father even had Derek keep an eye out for Stiles in town when Stiles was grounded. He’d never had a chance to test that theory out, but he supposed he was about to find out. Lydia verbalized what he was feelings. 

“Fuck.” She mumbled when Derek looked directly at them. 

“Bail.” He said over his shoulder. She hesitated for a minute. “Now. I don’t want you tied up in this mess.” 

She huffed and then he heard her head off on her wheels and swallowed as Derek crossed his arms -- which caused his uniform to constrict around his biceps for Christ’s sake -- and made his way across the distance between them. 

Stiles smiled at him, but it quickly disappeared when Derek didn’t return the gesture. Stiles sighed, knowing this was going to be a tough situation to get out of. He crossed his own arms, looking right back into Derek’s eyes. 

“Deputy.” Stiles nodded. 

“You’re grounded.” Derek stated simply. “I wonder how your father would like this?” 

Stiles frowned. “You can not tell him.” 

Derek didn’t reply, he just stood there silently with a brood on his face. Stiles began to calculate some sort of planned. It wasn’t much but he needed something to go on. His father would ground him for at least two more weeks if he found out about this. He had to make sure that Derek didn’t utter a word of this. 

Before Stiles could say anything, Derek was standing aside and motioning toward his cruiser. 

“Well at least let me give you a ride home. This heat is a killer.” 

Stiles let out another sigh but walked over to the car, climbing down into the front seat. Derek pulled out of the parking lot, expertly navigating the streets. Stiles just stared out the window silently. It went unspoken, but both of them knew not to talk because they didn’t want any trace of Stiles left on Derek’s dash cam in the form of audio. 

Stiles knew he couldn’t pay Derek off. For starters, he didn’t have any cash on hand. Besides, he figured Derek wasn’t the type to take a bribe in the form of money. He’d come from a rather well off family. He didn’t want for money. So, that left Stiles floundering desperately for something, anything. 

He felt Derek look over at him and Stiles turned to meet his gaze for a second, before averting it back out the window. Derek was something off a mystery to Stiles. He knew most of the stories behind the people on his fathers force, but he only the knew general information on Derek; stuff that everyone else in town already knew. Stiles found himself fidgeting nervously with his hands. His anxiety was only worsened by the fact that Derek hadn’t said whether he did or didn’t intend to tell his father. Whatever the case was, he’d rather just know about it. He couldn’t take the suspense. 

Soon, they were pulling into the driveway to Stiles house. Stiles took a deep breath, turning to look at Derek. He jerked his head toward the house, climbing out. Derek didn’t say anything, but simply got out and followed Stiles up to the house. Still as frustratingly silent as ever. Stiles opened the door only to close it behind Derek. 

“I suppose I could offer you a drink for your trouble for bringing me home.” He mumbled, heading off into the kitchen.   
Derek followed after him, leaning against the counter once they got there. Stiles pulled a soda out and handed it to Derek. He silently cracked it open and took a long sip. 

“So, if I’m not gonna tell your father, what are you gonna do for me?” He questioned, quirking a brow up. “That’s how deals work.” 

Stiles breath caught in his throat. This was really happening. Here he was, standing in his kitchen with Derek Hale and they were about to negotiate out some sort of deal. Stiles heart was about to pound a hole through his chest because he was positive this was going to get sexual in some form. He simply saw no other way. 

Stiles walked right up to Derek and palmed Derek’s crotch. He looked up into Derek’s eyes and it was only then that Stiles realized how muscular Derek was. The man had to be at least eighty percent muscle. His breath was shaky when he spoke. 

“I’m sure we can work something out.” 

A very tense silence followed as Derek stared back into Stiles eyes. Every second that passed he could feel Derek hardening in his hand. Derek’s cock strained against the fabric, fighting for release. Stiles had to swallow at just the thought of how large he was in that regard as well. 

When Derek didn’t refuse the gesture or push Stiles away, Stiles found himself sinking to his knees almost as if on instinct. He liked his lips as he fumbled with Derek’s button and zipper. Derek batted his hands away, doing the work himself. A second later, Derek’s cock flopped out, only inches away from Stiles face. He had to force himself not to gasp. 

He took Derek’s cock into his hand and it extended a few more inches beyond his grip. He moved his hand up and down the shaft, not entirely sure what to do. He’d only seen this kind of stuff in the porn he illegally downloaded. The closest thing he’d gotten to this in real life was a kiss with his best friend, and that hadn’t gone so well. When Stiles looked up at Derek and saw his head tilted back, he figured he must be doing something right. 

He swallowed nervously one more time before letting his tongue flick out to lick the head. A second later, he heard what can only be described as a mix between a growl and a moan rumble deep inside Derek. He took that as his cue that Derek enjoyed that and continued to do it, moving his tongue all along the various places on Derek’s cock. 

Stiles had heard about how the smell of someone could be overwhelming and intoxicating, but he hadn’t really ever believed it. That was until that moment. It washed over his sense of smell completely, blanketing out and covering up anything else. It left Stiles a bit dizzy and he found that he quite liked it. He just wanted to bury his nose against Derek, wanting to breath in the scent for days. 

The next thing Stiles knew, he’d opened his mouth and let Derek push in. What he wasn’t expecting was how far it would stretch his mouth out. It pushed the boundaries of his jaw, causing a small ache to form. Stiles didn’t mind though. It was a small price to pay in order to experience this. 

Derek had escalated into a consistent stream of moans and approving growls. He’d worked his hands down onto Stiles back, rubbing and then working back up to tug on Stiles’ hair. Stiles had begun to work his way up and down the length of Derek’s cock with a little guidance from Derek. He liked the taste of Derek’s skin in his mouth. It surprised him how much he was enjoying this because in his fantasies, enjoying this just wasn’t that present. 

Stiles felt a faint trace of salt enter his mouth and he knew what was happening. He didn’t mind though. If it saved him two weeks from being grounded, he’d gladly take the load and plenty more. He looked up at Derek through his lashes, and saw nothing but pure lust in the man’s eyes. Stiles let his tongue go flat on the underside of Derek’s cock and from the sound that ripped from Derek’s chest, Stiles knew that was a good trick. 

A second later, it wasn’t about Stiles moving anymore. It became about Derek thrusting in and out of Stiles mouth. Derek was fucking his mouth and Stiles was getting off on it. He reached his hands down into his boxers and felt how sticky the front of them had become. He blushed knowing that this was getting him wet. Apparently, this was one of those things that did it for him. 

Derek’s speed became relentless and Stiles actually gagged a bit. Derek would stop for a second, letting him compose himself only to launch his assault on Stiles throat again. Stiles felt the taste of salt begin to rise until it was present everywhere in his mouth. A few seconds later, what felt like a flood of salt poured down his throat. The bitterness of it overwhelmed every sense he had and he fell back onto his heels. Some of the come had spilled out of Stiles mouth and Stiles was just looking down at it, trying to catch his breath. A moment later, Derek spoke up. 

“Lick it up.” 

Stiles blushed, knowing it was an order. He was in no position to refuse and leaned forward, running his tongue along the floor. He licked up the several globs of come, blushing deeply. He could not believe he had just lowered himself to that. What was worse was that even this was turning him on. Derek bossing him around was kind of totally hot. 

He heard Derek’s zipper go back up and he finally chanced a glance back up at Derek. He simply smirked back at Stiles. 

“Everything will remain our little secret, but I get the feeling we might bump into each other again some time.” He said and then walked away, the sound of his boots falling against the floor echoing throughout the house.

In the hours that followed, Stiles found himself dealing with everything all at once. He couldn’t believe he’d just given his first blowjob, much less to Derek Hale. He couldn’t even believe that Derek had let him because Stiles was still underage. Derek seemed to hold no qualms about that. It seemed that Stiles was discovering more about himself lately than he ever had in his entire life. 

He didn’t want to run from himself. He was ok with the fact that he was into other guys. He just worried about how that would come off to others. It seemed natural and logical to Stiles to make this assumption, but he wasn’t even really afraid of that. He was finding that all of this stuff wasn’t as scary as he thought it up to be. When he ran away from Scott that night, he wasn’t running away from the situation. He was running away from the feelings that it was causing him because they scared him. 

Some time later, Stiles was lounging on the couch. He was tossing a ball into the air only to catch it becuase being grounded sucked and he was bored out of his mind. He heard his fathers car come to a stop outside followed by the sound of the door closing. Then came the boots stomping up onto the front porch and then his father was inside the house. Stiles didn’t even bother to look over. 

“You’re dinner is in the oven. Made it myself.” 

“Thanks kiddo. It’s been a long day and I could use something nice to eat.” His father replied, taking off his holster and hung it up. 

He walked off into the kitchen and Stiles sat up, wondering if his father would sense something off. He was the Sheriff after all and it was sort of what he did for a living. Stiles heard his father pull the food out and begin to eat it. A little bit later, his father came back to sit down in the recliner. 

They fell into an easy silence for a while and then finally, Stiles’ father sat forward. Stiles knew by the look on his face that this was about to be one of those conversations that he hated having. He groaned internally, not sure what was about to come. All he knew was that he hoped Derek hadn’t told his father anything. 

“We need to talk.” 

Stiles blinked a few times and then nodded. 

“Melissa called me at work today.” Stiles already knew where this was headed and the blush was already setting in. “It seems that she just so happened to witness a kiss between you and Scott about a week ago.” Stiles wanted nothing more than to sink into the cushion, never to be seen again. 

“Dad!” He tried to protest but was cut off. 

“It’s fine, really. But, I want you to have these.” He reached beside his chair and pulled out a box of condoms. Just when Stiles thought this couldn’t get worse, it did. “I’m not stupid enough to believe you’ll wait forever, so take them. Ask for more if you need them, just use them.” 

Stiles’ blush had to be a deep crimson red but he took the box, knowing it was the only way his father would shut up. “Fine. Whatever.” 

Stiles got up and walked them off into his room. He shook his head as he put them in the drawer, wishing that hadn’t just happened. Of course, it did seem kind of ironic to him. He’d just blown Derek in the kitchen and there certainly were no condoms involved. Stiles didn’t mind that so much. 

Stiles sat down and rubbed his face. His life had somehow managed to go from sort of weird to dizzyingly complex in the span of a few hours. At first, all he had to worry about was being in love with his best friend. Now there was Derek and he was sure that wasn’t their final encounter. The complicating part was that Stiles wanted it all. He wanted to love Scott but he wanted to be with Derek as well. Of course, the more logical of the two options was Scott, but Stiles got the distinct impression that that was about to become irrelevant. 

He wanted the simplicity of Scott. The way his smile would spread across his face, lighting every feature. He wanted to hear that laugh that made everything make sense. He wanted to feel Scott’s breath close to him like he had during so many of their sleep overs. Stiles wanted everything Scott had to offer and then some more. 

Of course, he wanted Derek as well. There was a certain amount of thrill that came with him. Stiles got the impression that it wasn’t entirely on his side either. Derek was dark and dangerous. He was a risk but at the same time he captivated Stiles attention and commanded it how he wanted. Stiles knew he was addicted already and he’d do his best to find ways for more attention from the older man. 

Later in the night, he crept from his bedroom. His father thought he was clever with his hiding places but Stiles had figured them out many years ago. He retrieved his phone and then popped out onto the back porch where he wouldn’t be heard. He’d decided to send a text to Scott. 

“You should call me sometime.” 

It was no more than thirty seconds later that his phone began to vibrate in the palm of his hand. It took a second for him to answer because he had to get a big breath and still his nerves. He knew that this could be the phone call that changed everything for a while. 

“Hey.” He smiled as he answered the phone.   
“Glad you finally answered your phone.” 

“Been grounded.” 

“Well that doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me at school.” 

Stiles blinked and fell silent. He had no response to that question other than he didn’t know why he was doing that. He knew that’s not what Scott would want to hear so he just kept it to himself. 

“Stiles, listen.” Scott began. “I’m not mad at you. Surprised, yes. Mad, no.” He laughed. “But I wanna see where it goes. I wanna see what happens next.” 

“What if I said I wanted that too?” His breath was doing that shaky thing again. 

“I’d be alright with that.” Scott replied. 

Stiles smiled. “As soon as I’m ungrounded, we need to see each other again. You know, to see where things go.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Stiles had to catch his breath and work to slow his thoughts down. He didn’t know what was happening between them but he knew he wanted it to. It was unlike anything else he’d ever experienced. Stiles swallowed, licking his lips like he did when he was nervous. He was ready to be free from his punishment. 

He was ready to see where life was taking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Pretty unedited so any mistakes are mine.

As summer rolled in, the daylight got longer. Slowly, as the season changed, the sun would set later and later everyday until it felt like the sun was up most of the time; only letting the moon come out and play every once in a while. The summer nights were the best though. They offered a warmth that relaxed any tension out of Stiles. 

Of course, it always shifted to night. That’s when Stiles would go to his room, winding down from the day. Mostly, he’d click around on his computer, viewing porn more often than not. He was a teenage boy though, so he figured it was only natural. What startled him the most is that more often than not, he found himself viewing porn that featured mature guys -- not old-- with younger looking guys. It forced him to think of himself with Derek and that moment of desperation in the kitchen. What bothered him even more is that he liked it. And he wanted more. 

Then there was the situation with Scott on the other hand. Scott was the boy that he’d fallen in love with during intermittent breaks at their lockers or those Hollywood type moments where they laid out in fields on hot summer nights. Scott had always been there through some of his toughest moments, always finding a way to help him navigate the chaos; like a compass pointing him toward home. 

Derek represented everything he couldn’t resist. He had that perfect level of masculinity. The way he could wield power like a tangible object nearly drove Stiles wild at points. Derek was the epitome of his hormonal fantasies that caused him to run through several rolls of paper towels during these long, boring days. 

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a light pecking at his window. He turned and looked, smiling when he saw Scotts bright eyed, goofy grinning face outside the window. Stiles crept over and gently opened the window, bringing Scott in. 

“My dad is in the next room asleep, are you crazy? He might be ok with me liking dick, but I feel like there are still some basic -- granted cliche -- rules in place.” Stiles said in a hurried whisper. 

Scott shrugged. “So let’s be quiet.” He smirked. 

A second later, Scott’s lips were on his. Scott pressed in firmly, not forcing himself on Stiles but made his intentions clear. When Stiles didn’t pull away, he felt Scott’s hands begin to roam his body. They managed to find their way to his ass which caused Stiles to let out a small moan. He blushed softly as Scott moved his lips down to Stiles’ neck. He fell back onto the bed and a moment later, Scott’s hands were fumbling with Stiles’ pants. Scott pulled them off and threw them to the side, shortly followed by Stiles’ boxers. 

And there he was, fully exposed to Scott. Sure, he’d given a blowjob to Derek but he was fully clothed when he did that. This was different; it was more intimate. He trusted Scott enough to let him share this moment with; this first time of letting his guard down enough to let someone see him as he was. 

Then Scott’s lips made their journey down Stiles’ body. The trail was slow and twisting, making sure to pass over one of his nipples. Scott took a moment, giving it a long, firm suck and then nip before moving further down. It dawned on him where this was headed and he tried to brace himself for it. 

He felt Scott make his way below his waist with his lips. Stiles shivered as Scott planted a few kisses on his inner thighs. A second later, he had to use everything in his being not to let out a loud moan as Scott let his mouth sink over Stiles’ cock. It was unlike anything Stiles had ever experienced in his life and it was certainly better than he could’ve imagined. 

Scott took his time, making sure to work his way up and down Stiles’ entire length. Stiles would twist and turn a bit each time Scott took him deep into his throat and he could feel Scott’s throat straining as it stretched to allow room for his cock. His breath was deep and shallow and slowly, Scott pushed Stiles’ legs up until his knees were at his chest. Scott quickly wiggled out of his clothes and pushed a condom down onto his cock. Stiles couldn’t believe this was actually about to happen. 

As Scott lined himself up at Stiles’ entrance, Stiles reached out to press a hand to his hip to stop him. 

“Scott,” He whispered. “I’ve never done this before.” He blinked up at him, his heart racing. 

“Neither have I.” Scott replied. “So let’s be each others first.” 

Stiles nodded and did his best to relax. He felt Scott shift around a bit and then felt Scott’s tip pressed against him. A second later and Scott was sliding in. It was more painful than Stiles had realized it would be, but his body was surprisingly yielding to Scott. His breath came out fast and shallow for a minute but then he forced himself to maintain even, deep breaths. Stiles knew that would relax his muscles. 

Soon, Scott was deep inside him, having gone as far as he could go. Stiles felt so full and any movement from either of them cause a mixture of pain and pleasure to shoot up his spine. It wasn’t long before Scott was thrusting in and out of Stiles. That’s when things began to change. 

All traces of pain left his body. Pure ecstasy took its place, leaving his world to explode in an array of colors. Fleeting tingles would dart around his body, leaving him to gasp and bite against the pillow to muffle any sound louder than that. Scott seemed to be a natural at this, knowing all the places in Stiles’ body to hit and Stiles’ hands began to shake. He clutched onto the mattress to attempt at keeping them steady. 

Stiles was sure Scott had a direct angle at his prostate because each time he shoved back in, a new wave of pleasure would jolt up his spine. He swallowed hard, trying desperately to contain any form of sound. It was so frustratingly difficult because all he wanted to do was scream and shout just to let Scott know how much he was into this. 

Scott’s mouth had remained at Stiles’ neck the entire time, nibbling gently or pressing his lips in deeply. It caused a sensation unlike anything he had words for to spread through his neck and face, causing his vision to go a bit blurry. He tilted his head back, offering Scott more and more access with each passing moment. 

Then, a familiar pleasure began to mount in the pit of his stomach. He gasped as he knew what was happening and he knew there was nothing that could stop it. It spiraled for a moment, wrapping down and into his cock. His breath was coming out fairly quickly as it began to feel like he couldn’t bare another second of the mounting pleasure. Then, he orgasmed harder than he ever had in his life. He splattered his stomach and his voice came out in a high pitched squeak. He felt himself contract around Scott, who froze as he reached climax as well. Scott collapsed onto Stiles, laying with him in a pile of exhaustion. 

Scott stayed for a while, giving him kisses or whispering sweet no nothings into his ear. It wasn’t long before Stiles’ eyes got extremely heavy. He let them droop closed without realizing it, and a moment later he was out. 

He figured sometime during the night Scott had snuck back out because he woke up alone. He frowned for a second but knew there was no way for Scott to be around long enough to wake up next to him. If his father found them, he’d definitely have an aneurysm. Stiles sat up and pulled his laptop into his lap. He opened it and logged in. When he did, it signed him into his video messenger as well. It wasn’t long before he heard a familiar beeping and Lydia’s picture slid up from the corner. He smirked because she was the only other teenager in Beacon Hills that would be up before noon. 

He answered the call and smiled at her. “Good morning.” 

She was in her bra and her hair was still a bit of a mess. Stiles couldn’t say anything because he hadn’t even moved from the bed before getting onto his laptop. He didn’t have a shirt on and only had his briefs to cover his junk. They had long since lost any sense of modesty around each other. 

They chatted for a bit and then Stiles had to get up to go to the bathroom. He told her he would be back in a minute and sat the laptop on his bed. He climbed out and walked off, noticing an odd -- but small -- limp in his walk. It seemed he would have an awkward time getting around but he didn’t mind. When he came back and sat down at the laptop, Lydia’s mouth practically fell to the floor. 

“What?” He asked, his eyebrow shooting up a bit. 

“He finally popped it.” She exclaimed. 

“Who? And popped what?” 

“Oh my god.” She said, looking to the side for a minute and then back at Stiles. “Your cherry. Scott.” 

It dawned on him suddenly and he blushed. He licked his lips nervously, not sure how she knew. 

“How do you know?” 

“Oh please.” She said, giving him a slight glare. “I know the morning after limp and your bed head is different.” She said. “I’m not stupid.” 

“Well… so.” He said, finding that was his best retort. 

She just laughed and they chatted for a bit longer. Sometime a little bit afternoon, he got a text and looked over at his screen. He saw a picnic basket and Scott. A message was attached. “Spot for two at the park?” Stiles smiled and responded that he would be there soon. He said his goodbyes and got up to get dressed. 

He decided that it wasn’t worth getting over dressed for. He grabbed his favorite shirt and jeans, pulling them on and popped down stairs. He said bye to his father and then went out into his jeep. It was way too hot for him to ride his skateboard to the park. The last thing he wanted was to show up sweaty. At least this way he could minimize that. 

He found Scott rather easily, recognizing where the picture had come from. He collapsed down onto the large sheet Scott had set out, laying his head out in Scott’s lap. Stiles closed his eyes and allowed himself to soak in the sun. A minute later, Scott leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles lips. 

Stiles loved how simple this was. There was nothing to worry about. He was with someone he had a genuine interest in. Most importantly, he never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stretch out into the infinite with Scott, existing in a place of nothing but peace. Stiles looked up at Scott and the light caught in his hair just the right way, making it shimmer ever so slightly. 

Eventually, Stiles had to sit up so they could eat. Scott had brought pretty standard picnic stuff: sandwiches, some fresh fruit, the works. They did nothing but lounge around and eat as the day slowly drug on. That was perfectly fine with Stiles. He was fond of Scott in ways he never imagined possible. Stiles figured he could sit and listen to Scott talk all day. 

When two rolled around, Stiles scrambled to his feet. Scott frowned, looking up at him. 

“Um… I just remembered I gotta get my dad’s dry cleaning.” He stammered. “Big dinner thing tonight. Fancy stuff.” He nodded. 

Scott smiled. “Cool. I’ll take care of this.” 

“Thanks!” Stiles said and ran off towards his jeep. 

He hopped into his jeep and took off down the road. He turned his radio up and laughed as he felt the wind rip through his hair. He cruised into town and came to a stop outside the dry cleaner. Stiles climbed out and went inside, signing his name for the pickup. An elderly lady brought the suit up from the back and Stiles thanked her. As he was heading out the door, he nearly ran into Scott’s mom. 

“Hi.” She smiled brightly. At least Stiles knew where Scott’s smile came from. 

“Hey! How are you?” 

“I’m good. Just here to pick up a little dry cleaning as you do at the dry cleaner.” She laughed. “How are things with you and Scott?” 

Stiles blushed, not really seeing that question coming. “I mean… we’re fine.” He said. “Hey, let me ask you a question. Did you know… I mean, did you ever get the feeling that we might…?”  
She gave him a sass filled look. “Of course I did. Moms always know. I tell you how and Scott would hate me for this.” She laughed just a little bit. “You’ll thank me for this ammo some day. I eventually began to notice an increase in the amount of unnaturally stiff socks in the days following you being at the house.” 

Stiles was pretty sure his jaw almost hit the ground and he laughed. They said their goodbyes and Stiles took the dry cleaning home. He laid it out on his fathers bed, knowing as soon as he got home, they would have to get dressed for that stupid dinner they had to be at. Some sort of city commission meeting or something like that. Stiles knew there was gonna be free food there so he was in. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Stiles got sucked into the usual vortex of social media which drove the time by at an unbelievable speed. Before he knew much time had passed at all, he heard his father’s boots clomping into the downstairs and he looked at the clock. They had two hours to get to the dinner. He put on some khaki pants with a button down polo and called his outfit complete. A second later, he made his way down the stairs and up to his father. 

“Your dry cleaning is on the bed. Who is gonna be at the dinner tonight?” Stiles questioned. 

“Oh the usual big wigs.” His father said, unloading his gun and holster into the safe. “Mayor, councilmen, some of my staff.” He shrugged. 

Stiles was almost certain that meant Derek would be there. How in the world could he be expected to be around Derek after what had happened? He swallowed a bit and looked around and then down at his hands. They had started to do that shaking thing. Except this time, he knew it was from nerves and not pleasure. 

Not that being with Derek hadn’t been pleasurable. It had actually been one of the most amazing experiences of Stiles’ life. It’s just that his father was a detective and if things were too… off between Derek and him, he wondered if his father might get suspicious. That would not be a good thing for either of them. 

The rest of the time before the dinner was spent on Stiles nervously pacing about his room. This was getting unbelievably complicated. It wasn’t just him he had to worry about. He had to worry about how Scott may feel about this. He had to worry about what would happen to Derek if ever they were found out. All of these thoughts rested on his shoulders, and suddenly, it was time to go. 

They made their way to the dinner and got their seats. Stiles swallowed nervously as he looked around, scanning every face to see if it belonged to Derek. He didn’t know what made him more nervous: Derek being there or not. His heart rate slowly climbed and he felt like it was gonna leap from his chest when a voice startled him. 

“This seat taken?” The familiar grumble came down and his eyes traveled up the arm holding the chair closest to him to confirm that it was in fact Derek. 

Stiles shook his head and Derek took the seat right beside him. His father was around on the other side of the table from them. There was no way this was possible. There was also no way he could see that they could make it through this dinner without some sort of awkwardness. 

Sure enough, about halfway through the meal, he felt an odd pressure on his leg. He looked over at a nearby wall, hoping to hide the creeping blush because he was certain Derek had his hand on his thigh. His tongue darted out nervously to lick his lips as he had to force himself to stay engaged in the conversation. There was no way he could allow things to seem off. 

Finally, he excused himself to the restroom and made his way quickly into a stall. He rubbed his hands over his face several times, trying to gather his thoughts. He forced his breathing to stay steady, hoping that would give him some clarity. When he was ready to go back out to the dinner, he left the stall and made his way back down the hall. 

As he passed a door, he was suddenly pulled inside. He let out a tiny squeak, preparing to scream when he realized it was Derek. He swallowed nervously and looked up into his eyes. If his heart had been beating fast earlier, it was going off the charts at that point. The funny thing was though, was that as he looked into Derek’s eyes, he got all the clarity he needed. 

A moment later, he felt Derek’s hand on his crotch. He started to move it and Stiles had to bite his lower lip to contain any noise. It made him wonder why it seemed like every sexual encounter he had forced him to remain quite. He wanted nothing more than to just let out moans and loud breaths. He wanted to make it clear how he was feeling. 

But he couldn’t so he was stuck in the broom closet with Derek, who was masturbating him through his pants. Stiles had grown rock hard under Derek’s touch and he finally let out a soft whimper. Derek’s hands were skilled and strong, knowing exactly how to read Stiles and know what parts to pay more attention to. 

He clutched at a nearby pole, hoping to steady himself. Pleasure began to shoot it’s way through his spine and out into his body. It left tendrils of fire wherever it touched. His eyes rolled in pleasure as Derek continued rubbing him, forcing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Suddenly, he was closer than he realized. He squirmed and twisted under Derek, hoping to get away because he didn’t want to come in his pants. Derek was too good for that though. He had Stiles helplessly cornered and pinned and all he could do was hope for the best. When the pleasure started mounting in his stomach, he knew it was over. 

A moment later, he felt warm stickiness shoot out and cling to his underwear and to his skin. He blushed as he felt so humiliated by the fact that he’d have to spend the rest of the evening like this. That fact also turned him more than he cared to admit at the same time. Derek had known what he had wanted and he apparently wasn’t afraid to take it. 

His breath was coming out shaky as Derek drew even closer to him. His lips got so close to Stiles’ neck that he could almost feel the skin. Derek stayed like that for a long moment and then turned Stiles around. He yanked Stiles’ pants down a bit and then leaned over. Stiles felt Derek’s teeth come into contact with the skin of his ass, biting a bit hard. Stiles yelped and batted hi away, turning back around and glared at Derek. 

“What the hell was that about?” He said quietly. 

“This thing you have with Scott, it’s cute. But if you’re ever interested in being with a man, give me a call.” He smirked and turned, leaving the room. 

Stiles swallowed, doing his best to compose himself. He wasn’t sure where things were headed anymore but he did know he was being drug along for the ride. Running his hands through his hair, he did his best to situate into his clothing and then went back out into the crowds. Of course, he had to sit back down beside Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do! Get down there and leave me some comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love you guys have shown me so far! It truly means a lot to me and it's what keeps me inspired to write this. 
> 
> Anyways, things begin to heat up a little bit here.

The night had drug on to at least eleven before Stiles bothered to look up and see what time it was. He just shrugged when he saw the red numbers on the digital clock staring back at him, prodding at him to go to bed. Even his body seemed to be screaming at him that it desperately wanted to rest. He just couldn’t though. He continued to tell himself that it was just because it was summer and it would be lame to go to bed before midnight. Really though, he knew it was because some uneasy feeling had settled into his stomach. Maybe it was because his dad was out of town or maybe he was in a sleep deprived state of delusion. All he knew was that he didn’t like the prospect of laying down. 

He’d curled up on the couch, knees pulled up tight against his chest. The tv cast a dull, flashing light onto him. He had a bowl of cereal in front of him, eating it slowly. The sugar was probably the only thing keeping him from passing out, but he didn’t mind. The cereal was good. There was a sound out on the street that caught his attention but he quickly dismissed it. He knew some of the neighbors had dogs and he figured one of them had got into something. A small sigh left his chest when he realized his bowl of cereal was over. He leaned forward and put the bowl down on the coffee table, the dull sound filling the voidness around him. 

Normally, in this super bored state, he would’ve just called Scott. It was incredibly late, and as much as Scott cared for him, he knew Scott would be annoyed with being woken up. A month had passed since they’d made things official. In that time, he’d managed to realize just how good for him Scott really was. The boy would do stupid things like leave him random voice mails, saying he just needed to hear Stiles voice. Those stupid things always made Stiles smile. 

Stiles was still stuck in a confusing situation though. Derek was still in his life. He wasn’t around all that much, only the occasional run in. Things were still highly sexual between them though. There was one time that Stiles had to drop something off at his dad’s office and ran into Derek in the bathroom. They hid in the stalls where Stiles blew Derek. 

Another sound, closer to the house this time, caught his attention and startled him back into the present moment. His breath caught in his throat and his palms began to sweat and shake. With a nervous swallow, he got off the couch and went to window, taking a peek out. There was nothing but just the dull glow from the street lamps. He blinked a few times and took his bowl into the kitchen and put it in the sink. He rubbed his face, wondering if he was actually hallucinating due to his lack of sleep. 

A second later, he heard the trashcan crash outside. He froze for half a second and then darted down the hall. He stopped at his father’s safe, quickly put in the code and grabbed the gun. His father had taught him how to use a gun and gave him the code exactly for moments like this. As soon as he had in his hand though, he ran off to hid in the bathroom, locking the door.   
His hands were shaking terribly but he grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. His father was out of town so he didn’t know who else to call. With nothing more than a brief thought, he hit Derek’s name, praying that he answered. A few seconds later, he heard the click that told him Derek picked up. 

“Stiles? Do you have any clue what time it is?” 

“Yes! Yes I do, but I need you to listen to me. There is someone outside my house and I think they are trying to get in.” He said quickly, his voice shaking. 

“Ok. Are you in a safe place?” He could hear rustling in the phone. 

“I’m in the bathroom with my dad’s gun.” He said quietly. 

“Stay there, I’ll be there fast.” 

Stiles hung up the phone and held the gun, keeping it pointed at the door. Time began to feel like it was dragging on and he sat in a tense silence, only his breath feeling the space around him. There was no way he wanted to shoot anyone but he would protect himself no matter what it came down to. He just prayed that Derek made it there quickly. 

No more than five minutes later, he heard a siren outside his house and then a door slammed. He let out a long breath as he realized Derek had finally shown up and got off the toilet and opened the door. 

“Derek?” He called out. 

A second later, Derek appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Stiles smiled a bit. He put the gun away and Derek went to walk around the house, even venturing out into the neighborhood a bit just to be safe. When he came back in, he holstered his gun and pulled Stiles in close, wrapping his arms around him. 

The adrenaline that was still pumping through his system left him shaking against the older man, but Derek was there and steady. Before he knew what was happening, he was crying against his chest and blushing like an idiot because of it. Derek didn’t seem phased by it. He simply continued to console Stiles in little ways like rubbing his back. Eventually, Stiles managed to compose himself.

“Thank you for coming.” He said wiping at his face. “I’m sorry. I was just so scared and it just hit me all at once.” 

“Of course I came.” Derek said softly. “And it’s ok. Crying is a natural response.” 

Stiles nodded and went back to huddling against Derek. Somehow in the mess of emotions and comfort, they managed to migrate to the couch. Stiles was still planted firmly against Derek’s side and they sat there for a while, just silently watching tv. 

“Will you stay the night?” Stiles asked quietly, sometime later. 

Derek was silent for a long moment. “Sure.” 

Stiles smiled and turned to peck Derek on the cheek. That turned into Derek turning to kiss his lips which deepened a second later. Derek’s hands began to roam his body, and for the first time in his sex adventures, he was able to let out a moan. An actual moan that filled his throat and left the inside of his mouth buzzing.

A second later, Stiles was pulled into Derek’s lap. He continued to kiss Derek, their lips pressing together and moving in sync with each other. They broke for a breath of air, only for Derek’s lips to travel the length of Stiles’ jaw and down onto his neck. Derek was an expert at using his lips against Stiles’ skin, knowing just how to drive him wild with pleasure. 

In the mixture of kissing, breathlessness and roaming hands, they had both managed to lose their clothes. Derek reached into the pocket of his nearby jeans and pulled out a single use packet of lube. Stiles nearly whimpered, knowing this was about to get a lot more intense for him. He’d taken Derek’s cock inside him before, but it was almost a brand new experience every time due to the sheer size of the man. 

Derek spread it along his hand and then pressed it against Stiles. It elicited a deep moan from Stiles and he ground his hips back into the touch. Derek ensured that Stiles was well lubricated before spreading some onto his cock and then Stiles felt the tip press against him. He swallowed and looked down into Derek’s eyes. 

Derek began to press up into him and Stiles’ body yielded, opening and allowing Derek to enter. A few more minutes and some breathless moans, Stiles had managed to get every inch of Derek inside of him and he trembled a bit as he pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s lips. He began to move a bit and eventually worked up some momentum, giving Derek’s cock a good work over. 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ chin. “Such a good boy.” He praised. 

Stiles blushed deeply and tilted his head back. He picked up the pace, his moans coming faster and louder. Their skin began to slap together, the noise of it mingling with their moans. Stiles always loved the sounds that were made just about more than anything else. Derek ran a hand down his torso, wrapped a hand around Stiles’ cock and began to pump him. 

“You like riding me don’t you?” Derek growled. 

“Yes!” Stiles whimpered. 

Derek reached up and grabbed Stiles’ nipple, giving it a harsh tweak. “Yes, what?” 

“Yes, Sir!” He nearly shouted as he yelped from the pain. 

Derek smirked and began to slam up into Stiles. Stiles knew there was no way he was going to last at this pace for long. The pleasure took it’s natural course for sometime but then moved into his head. His vision grew a bit blurry and his world began to explode in an array of colors. He cried out in pleasure as ecstasy ripped through every inch of his body, leaving him high from his orgasm. A few minutes of Derek fucking him later, he felt Derek’s stickiness fill him up. 

The two collapsed, both of their body’s covered in sweat. Stiles had to focus on catching his breath as he played with the hairs on Derek’s chest. He yawned softly at long last, his body finally realizing it was time to shut down for a bit. The warmth and comfort of Derek’s presence combined with the tiredness in his muscles caused his eyes to droop closed. Sometime shortly after that, Stiles was out like a light. 

Sometime during the night, Stiles had been moved to his bed because that’s where he woke up the next morning. He stretched as the sunlight streamed in through his window, causing him to squint against the intruding ray. A soft yawn left his lips and he rolled over, still a little sore from the night before. He smiled when he remembered Derek had been there. Then, he perked up as he smelled food and remembered that he’d asked Derek to stay the night. 

He rolled out of bed but didn’t even bother putting clothes on over his briefs. With everything that had been happening with Derek, he figured there was no point in being modest. His feet landed softly on the stairs as he made his way down them and he paused in the doorway, watching Derek for a long moment. He was in his uniform pants but he only had a wife beater on his top. Stiles licked his lips without realizing it as his eyes took in every inch of Derek’s body. 

“Are you gonna gawk all day or do you intend to eat?” Derek’s voice startled him from his daze. 

“Good morning to you too.” He smiled and sat down at the table. 

Derek finished the food and brought Stiles a plate that was filled with all kinds of breakfast goods: eggs, bacon, toast. The works. Derek had also prepared himself a plate and sat down beside Stiles. Stiles could see this being their thing if it was allowed to go on. Some part of Stiles knew this was no good for either of them, but it felt right and that’s all Stiles cared about in that moment. 

They were pretty quiet while they ate, both of them trying to get caught up with the day. Stiles was glad that his father wasn’t due back until the evening. He was enjoying the simplicity of this moment far too much. Finally, he got up and gathered the plates up into his arms. 

Stiles leaned over and gave Derek’s cheek a long kiss. “Be safe today.” He said, before heading off to the sink. 

Derek manage to slap his ass before he got away. “Be a good boy.” 

With that, Derek got up and put his uniform shirt on and was off out the door. He heard the cruiser pull away from the driveway and let out a soft sigh. He pulled the curtain back a bit to watch Derek leave. Derek gave a tiny wave and then went off down the road. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around himself for a long moment, trying to figure out what to do with himself. Luckily, his phone chimed a few minutes later and he went over to pick it up. Scott apparently wanted to go to the movies, but he wanted to catch the matinee feature because the theatre would be less crowded. Stiles smirked to himself and replied that he would definitely enjoy that. 

Around noon, Scott showed up. He knocked on the door and Stiles had to force himself not to run. He opened the door and smiled, giving Scott a small peck on the cheek. They both got into Scott’s car and took off down the road. Soon, they pulled into the parking lot of the theatre and Scott paid for their tickets. Because of that, Stiles insisted on paying for concessions and went over with Scott to the stand. They got the usual popcorn and soda, but Stiles managed to sneak some pop rocks as well. 

They made their way into the theatre which was plenty dark. There were a few other people around but they were scattered about. Scott and Stiles grabbed a seat in the back row, settling in with each other. Stiles absently ate the popcorn while leaning against Scott. The movie played but Stiles wasn’t really interested in that. Of course, Scott’s eyes were locked onto the screen, oblivious as usual. Stiles took it on himself to show him why people came to matinees. 

He let his hand slide down onto Scott’s crotch, rubbing him through the denim of his jeans. Scott squirmed but didn’t push Stiles’ hand away so he figured it was ok. He continued to rub Scott, loving the feel of Scott growing hard against his hand. Stiles could also detect a small trace of blush on Scott’s cheeks and that just caused him to smirk. 

Slowly, he undid Scott’s zipper and pulled Scott’s cock out. He stroked it slowly, nibbling on Scott’s ear a bit. He let out a soft breath, wanting it to hit Scott’s neck -- and judging by his shiver -- he’d hit his mark. He leaned his head down and let his tongue swirl around the head, already tasting a faint hint of the bitter salt that was waiting for him in a few minutes. 

He gave Scott a standard blowjob for a minute, wanting his cock to be moist for what was coming next. Stiles figured this move would be a complete surprise. When he felt like it was time, he pulled the pop rocks out and poured them into his mouth. He wasted no time in going back down on Scott. 

Stiles began to work his way up and down Scott’s length, feeling the pop rocks bouncing around and exploding in his mouth. Scott’s entire body shudder and that just caused another smirk to grace Stiles’ lips. He let his tongue go flat, sliding up and down Scott’s cock. 

A minute later, Scott grabbed onto Stiles’ hair and began to pump into his mouth. Stiles went with it, going still and letting Scott take the controls. He was pushing deep into the back of Stiles’ throat, and somehow, he wasn’t gagging. When he’d started giving blowjobs, his gag reflex had been pretty strong but now he had firm control over it. 

He could hear Scott panting and his grip tightened against his hair. The pace slowly got faster and more erratic, slamming into his throat with each thrust. Saliva had began to slide out of Stiles’ mouth as he didn’t swallow, just letting Scott do his thing. The taste of salt became more prominent and he knew it was about to happen. 

Sure enough, a few seconds later, he felt Scott fill up his mouth and spill down the back of his throat as he came hard. Stiles swallowed all that was in his mouth and pulled away when Scott let go of his head. He smirked and him and licked his lips clean before leaning in to give his cheek another peck. 

Scott just let out another shaky breath and put his cock back in his pants. Stiles had been doing a lot of stuff lately that he never dreamed he would have. But giving a blowjob in a theatre? That was one he definitely didn’t see coming. However, he was ok with these new turn of events. He liked that Scott was willing to do this kind of crazy shit with him. 

Suddenly, he was thinking of Derek. There was no way that he and Derek could have ever done this because it would’ve been far too risky. Not that doing this with Scott wasn’t but the risk was a lot lower. Derek could be sent to prison. Scott and he would just end up with a fine. Stiles had to lean back against his seat. Of course, Scott would probably never look at him the same if he knew what was happening with Derek. 

He was risking Derek’s freedom every time they got together. Granted, Derek knew what he was doing, Stiles still couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. Then there was Scott. He was running the risk of forever scaring the trust they had and scaring the heart of the boy he’d loved for so many years. In his mind, he knew there was going to come a point where everything would break. However, whenever he was with either of them, all sense of reason went out the door and the only thing he wanted in the moment was to get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks a million! 
> 
> Leave those comments! I kinda love seeing everyone go a little crazy for their ship. Have fun ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you've had to wait a while for this one. University life got in my way there at the end and I was stuck having to write papers instead of porn. 
> 
> What kind of life is that?
> 
> In other news, talk to me on tumblr bbys! blowingsterek.tumblr.com is where you'll find me.

His phone rang from his bedside table and he sat up with a groan. The sunlight streamed in through the window and Stiles cursed under his breath as he heard his father’s ringtone blare out into the room. A second later, he sat up and rubbed his face, trying to wake up fast enough to be able to take the call. He figured his father had forgotten something at the house and wanted Stiles to bring it to him. 

He grabbed the phone and answered. A second later, his suspicions were confirmed when his father asked him to bring by a stack of papers. It was nothing new and it happened frequently during Stiles’ summers, especially since he was able to drive. Things were slightly different this time around though. This time he was involved with Derek, on some level at least, and there was a chance he could run into the older man at the station. He crawled out of bed and dressed, purposely leaving his underwear off. No use in having an additional distraction if it came to that. 

It wasn’t long before he’d done his morning routine quickly, getting prepared to go out. There was no way he wanted to look like a hot mess when he got to the station. After giving himself one last once over in the mirror, he set out in his jeep for the station. It wasn’t that far, and if driven a little faster than legal, Stiles could cover the distance in five minutes. He took a deep breath before climbing out and heading in. 

As he made his way along the halls, he passed by Derek’s office. He saw some blonde standing in the hall with Derek leaned in the frame of his office door. He was giving her that charming grin that Stiles knew he couldn’t personally resist. Stiles couldn’t help but quirk a brow up at Derek as he passed, giving no other acknowledgement otherwise. Although, inside, it felt like he had just been punched in the gut. In a way, he felt like that stupid smile had been reserved for him. 

Ultimately, he felt stupid though. There was no arrangement that was official and Stiles supposed that was how he was allowing himself to walk between both worlds he had constructed. He knew it was using a loophole, but that’s just what he told himself over and over again: nothing was set in stone yet. He just couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that was gnawing at the pit of his stomach. 

Just then, his phone rang again. He blinked several times as he heard Scott’s ringtone and forced himself to press the ignore button. He was already too stressed out by seeing Derek very obviously flirting with someone else that he couldn’t bear to get on the phone with Scott. In a lot of ways, he was doing the same thing to Scott, and for the moment, he had to separate himself from that. 

Stiles made his way into his father’s office and dropped the papers onto his desk. He noticed several other stacks about and he smirked at his father. 

“One of those days, huh?” Stiles asked 

“You wouldn’t believe.” His father replied with a groan. 

Stiles said goodbye and rounded out back into the hall. This time the woman was gone and Derek’s door was slightly ajar. Stiles had to swallow and think through his options. They were in the station after all. It didn’t get riskier than that which caused his heart to race. A second later, he went up and knocked on the door, leaning in the frame. 

Derek looked up and gave him that earth-shattering, heart-stopping, charm-filled smile he seemed to use at will. His face was pretty much a scowl at all other points. Stiles didn’t mind though. He enjoyed the nuances of Derek’s face, loved the way that it would shift from emotion to emotion. It drew him further into the mystery that was Derek Hale. 

Derek motioned him in and Stiles entered, closing the door behind him. He locked it without thinking about it, figuring they wouldn’t want to be disturbed. Stiles felt a bit of blush color his cheeks as he sauntered across the room and Derek sat back to admire him working his way across the room. Stiles licked his lips and pushed some of Derek’s stuff to the side, taking a seat on the desk. 

A moment later, Derek ran his hand up Stiles’ leg that sent a shiver racing up his spin. He swallowed thickly, and just as easily as he’d gotten onto the desk, he slid off and down onto his knees in front of Derek. It didn’t take long for Derek to run his hands through Stiles’ hair. A lot more skillfully this time, Stiles undid Derek’s zipper and pulled his cock out. 

He gave the tip a few licks before swirling his tongue around it. Derek let out a soft, appreciative moan and grabbed the back of Stiles’ head, pushing him down onto his cock. Stiles let his tongue go flat against the underside of the shaft as he began to move his head back and forth, glancing up at Derek through his lashes occasionally. 

Because Derek had been working all day in the heat, he had a strong smell of sweat in his crotch. The thing that surprised Stiles the most was how much he enjoyed it. Smells had always attracted him, but the way this one washed over his senses caused arousal to spread into every inch of his being. 

This went on for a little while. Stiles kept Derek in his mouth for longer than he ever had, and his throat was definitely feeling the effects of the stretching. Halfway through, Derek had started thrusting into Stiles’ mouth, presumably after he knew Stiles had warmed up.

“Such a hot little fucker.” Derek moaned quietly. “Taking my cock like a good boy.” He praised. 

Stiles grinned and hummed in an acknowledgement. The hum sent a very visible shiver up Derek’s body and he let out a tiny gasp. A second later, he pulled Stiles off his cock. He lifted him up and turned him around, only to bend him over his desk. So, Derek was gonna fuck him on his desk. Stiles didn’t think this scenario could even get hotter, but Derek managed to surprise him. 

There was something so new about being fucked on the desk for Stiles. Sure, he and Derek had been engaging in some sort of power play basically since the start of everything. This, however, was reaching a new level. It meant that Stiles would be left pinned helplessly to the desk while Derek would surely be giving his ass everything he had. That sent exhilaration racing through his mind. 

However, the surprises kept coming. Stiles had expected Derek to pretty much go straight for the fucking, but when he felt Derek slowly lower his pants to his ankles, he felt an entirely new sensation. It was the warmth of Derek’s breath caressing his entrance as he spread him open with his hands. 

Stiles swallowed, pretty sure what was about to happen. Sure enough, a second later, he felt Derek’s tongue flick out and over his hole. Stiles let out a strangled gasp as pleasure shot directly up his spine. Derek’s tongue circled and then pressed in and Stiles knew this was an experience for the books. It was a mixture of a tickle and pleasure, all wrapped into one and shot at his brain. 

Derek seemed to know exactly what he was doing, because he traced his tongue back out and over the tiny bump near the top of his entrance that seemed to be a pleasure hot spot. The second he did, Stiles’ knees wobbled and he reached out, latching onto the corners of the desk for support. His breath was shallow and he was doing everything in his power not to let out a loud sound. 

Derek took what felt like forever as he worked his tongue over Stiles’ hole. Derek would push in for a long series of pokes and prods, only to pull out and run his tongue flat along his entrance. All the while, Stiles’ mind was slowly filling with euphoria and he realized this was exactly what he needed. He needed a distraction from how confusing his life was; from how horribly he was fucking everything up by even being in Derek’s office and allowing this to happen. 

A second later, Stiles heard Derek open the drawer and shuffled some stuff around. When he heard a squirting sound, he knew lube had come into the equation. He expected the next sensation he received to be that of Derek’s cock pressing up against his entrance. Instead, he felt Derek press the cold lube against his hole, making sure to get it everywhere. Derek then took his time as he slowly inserted his index finger. Stiles let out a series of tiny gasps as the finger slid in and then Derek began to slowly pump it. 

Stiles couldn’t believe he’d never thought of it before, but this prep work felt amazing. Derek would curl his finger into Stiles’ prostate as he was moving in and out, nearly driving Stiles wild with pleasure. Soon, there was a second finger working its way into Stiles’ hole and he let out a low gasp. This was where the real stretching began. 

Derek took care to monitor him; Stiles could tell that much by the way he would run his hand over his lungs to feel his breath rate or lean forward to sneak a peek at his face. Derek continued to work the two fingers in and out, being sure to spread them apart a bit in order to further open Stiles. 

Then, Derek pulled the fingers out and pressed his cock in. Stiles noticed that it still managed to stretch him even more, but this time his body seemed more willing to accommodate Derek’s size. Derek pushed until he had gone all the way in and stayed there for a second. He began to move once Stiles had adjusted to the new presence and Stiles was immediately on cloud nine once again. 

He moved his hips to meet Derek’s thrust. Each one slammed deep into him, causing euphoria to grip at his spine and cause his vision to go a bit blurry. He bit down into the wood, for lack of anything else, to keep the sounds contained. Derek slowly increased the pace up to a steady, fast pump. Stiles was panting and he could feel that his cock was oozing come. 

Derek’s next move was to up the power of each thrust. This time, Derek fucked him harder than he ever had in the past. Stiles’ body was meeting the pain of the thrusts with such enormous waves of pleasure that Stiles couldn’t even see straight. His heart was racing in his chest and he could feel Derek pulsing inside him. It was perhaps one of the most intense experiences of his life. 

A moment later, he heard Derek grunt and his warm come shoot out to fill him up. Stiles collapsed against the desk and Derek pulled out, sitting back down into his chair. Stiles heard him tuck his cock away. He felt Derek’s come oozing down his legs but he simply ignored that, pulling his pants up and buttoning them. He was pretty sure he surprised Derek with his next move. 

He sat down in his lap and traced a finger along his chest. “If I catch you flirting with someone else again, that will be the last time you feel the inside of me” he said, doing his best to give Derek a glare. 

It was true that Derek held the power in the relationship in most respects, but for once Stiles was laying down his ground rules. Derek met the gaze with an intense one of his own. 

“You’re one to be talking.” Derek quirked a brow up. 

“Yeah well… never mind that” he said, anxiously licking his lips. 

“It’d be a real shame if uh… you know, Scott were to learn the truth.” 

Stiles stood up, appalled. “Are you trying to blackmail me?” 

“Call it what you will, but I just want to continue fucking you on a regular basis. If I end up flirting with people, so be it. We’re not an item, Stiles. We never were.” 

Stiles felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach. “I need to leave.” 

He turned and gave no thought to if someone would see him leaving Derek’s office. He simply opened the door and marched out to his jeep, promptly pulling away. He drove back to his house, went in and pulled his laptop out to distract himself with. Stiles clicked around for a bit, not managing to find anything relatively interesting. Not even porn grabbed his attention. After a while, he saw Lydia’s icon pop up in the corner and heard his video chat ringing. He answered the call. 

Her face came into view on the screen. “Hello there, stranger.” She smiled. 

“Hey, girl. How’s it going?” 

“Pretty good actually. Just enjoying these beautiful days we’re having. You?” 

Stiles shrugged. “Just being a homebody I guess.” He lied. 

They made small talk for a while and Stiles realized it had been a week or two since he’d spoke with Lydia. It was only then that he realized how much he liked having this girl in his life. He wondered if he managed to confess everything to her if she’d help him make sense of it all. A second later, he figured she’d run off. 

“Have you had sex today?” The question came out of the blue and made Stiles’ heart flutter. 

“Yeah. Scott dropped by and well… you know how things go.” He said, looking away for a second. 

She sat there with a blank face for a moment before responding. “Stiles, Scott was with me all day. We hung out and we even called you earlier to get you to tag along but you didn’t answer.” She said. 

He swallowed thickly because she’d somehow managed to catch him in a lie. For the first time since this whole mess started, Stiles was caught in a truly precarious situation. He rubbed a hand across his face as he tried to formulate an answer, some way of covering up. Eventually, he found that there was no way. 

So he told her the truth about everything. He told her the entire story from beginning to end, sparing a few of the intimate details. When he looked back at the computer screen, her face had twisted into a confused look and then she just shook her head. 

“Look, whatever you do with your time is up to you. I’m not going to judge you for it, but I know you won’t be able to keep this up” she said. 

He was too worn out by that point of the conversation and had to cut it off. They said their goodbyes and then he just curled up on the couch. A thick lump had formed in his throat and he just couldn’t seem to shake it. Minutes turned into hours and, before he knew it, night had fallen. He glanced out the window, searching for any signs of his dad’s cruiser but found none. With a sigh, he went back to the couch. 

Stiles didn’t really have the energy to do much else besides lounge about. His father came home sometime thereafter and Stiles told him his dinner was in the oven. With a sigh, he lifted himself from the couch and went off into his room, where he simply resumed the lounging position on his bed. 

His phone rang out and it startled him into alertness. He sat up and looked at his phone, noticing Derek’s number had showed up. He simply hit ignore and let it go to voicemail. If there was anyone he didn’t want to talk to at the moment, it was Derek fucking Hale. Stiles grumbled to himself when he heard his phone beep to let him know Derek had left a message and then sighed. A second later, he grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear. 

Derek’s voice came over the phone, low and soft. “Stiles, please, I wish you would just talk to me. I was a jerk earlier, ok? I didn’t mean what I said. It’s just been a frustrating day for me. You’re very special to me. How about this? You and I go out of town in a few days where no one knows us and I’ll take you on a proper date. I’ll show you how special you are.” 

The voicemail cut off and Stiles let out a tiny squeal. He couldn’t believe how happy the idea of being on a date with Derek made him. Stiles knew he should stay mad for a little bit but he knew he’d forgive Derek eventually. The way he saw it, there was no point in staying mad so he just let the whole situation drop. 

Of course, Stiles wasn’t going to give Derek the satisfaction of calling him back right away. No, he was going to make the bastard wait a little bit. Nothing like putting a guy on pins and needles for a bit to make sure he’d learned his lesson. Derek might hold a lot of the power in the relationship, but by god, Stiles had some as well and he was going to use it. He smiled down at his phone and clicked on Scott’s name. A moment later, he picked up. 

“Hey! I’ve been trying to get in touch with you all day” Scott said quickly. 

“I know. I’ve been busy and haven’t been able to stop at the phone.” 

The conversation quickly turned to a game of catch-up. Both of them talked about what their day had consisted of, and of course, Stiles had to make it up a bit as he went along. Scott was truthful though, Stiles could tell, because his story matched up with Lydia’s. It made his skin crawl ever so slightly. Stiles did feel guilty for… betraying Scott in that way, but in the moment, it felt too good not to be right. With that in mind, he knew there was something he had to bring up. 

“Scott, listen, there’s something I wanna talk about. You know how when we… you know, fuck, you just sort of… push it in? I ummm… it’d be great if you could, work me open a bit first. It makes things easier.” 

There was a bit of a pause. “Sure. I can do that.” His voice was low. 

Stiles’ breath was a bit shallow. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re great--” 

“I thought I was your first.” Scott cut him off bluntly. 

That took Stiles by surprise. “You were.” Stiles said, his brow furrowing a bit. 

“Then I mean… how do you know so much about this stuff?” 

Stiles felt like he was being accused, but he reminded himself not to answer questions that weren’t asked. “I can read, Scott.” 

“Yeah? Well, I hope you enjoy it a lot.” 

“Scott--” 

Dead air. 

That had not gone how Stiles had envisioned. No, he simply wanted to bring that topic up and hopefully improve their sex life. Well with the way that conversation had ended, he could only hope their sex life continued. He swallowed and dug a hand into his hair, looking around his room. 

So, he was supposed to go on a date with a man he shouldn’t even be seeing. Meanwhile, his official boyfriend had just hung up the phone after a semi-argument. Lydia knew that he was having sex with Derek, and she was dangerously close to Scott at times. 

If his life wasn’t complicated, he’d like to know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl, get some tissues to clean that hand off and leave me a comment ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! You finally get a new chapter, woooo! 
> 
> I know it's been a long time since the update, but you do have to understand, I am putting novel length work into this. These chapters are huge by my normal standards and they take a bit to write. There are a few things I wanna say and these are kind of important. 
> 
> 1) THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO READ OMFG ILYSM
> 
> 2) I did a little kink exploration in this chapter. If you guys just love it and want more, we can see about turning the notch up in the next chapters. If not, let's just pretend it never happened. The daddy kink bit is non-ageplay related. In Stiles' eyes, it's simply a term of endearment (and let's be real, he really has daddy issues). 
> 
> 3) I've just been letting the comments float and not really interact with them and there is a reason. I didn't want to artificially inflate my comments numbers, but I'm thinking really good comments will get a response from me.
> 
> 4) Come interact with me on Twitter @kissmeasifall and Tumblr: blowingsterek. I'm always on Tumblr and I'll try to be around Twitter more.

So, there are few things that Stiles will get genuinely excited over. Sure, he was known as that hyperactive kid that had a really hard time sitting still, but certain things were different. The zoo happened to be on that list. Stiles was not expecting Derek to bring him to one and it left him nearly bouncing around the parking lot, trying to get Derek to go faster because the ‘zoo was right there!’ Derek shook his head and muttered something about a four year old. 

Derek had made good on his promise to take Stiles on a proper date the day after they had their little tiff. It was tricky to work out, but with the help of his faithful friend Lydia, he was able to convince his father that he would be spending the night with her. Then, he’d packed a bag and headed out with Derek, knowing they needed to be out of town to really be free with each other. However, he didn’t think they would end up at the freakin’ zoo. 

Stiles grinned as they went through the gates after Derek had paid for them to get in. They began to trek around the zoo. Stiles was just content to look around at the animals, finding each and every one of them fascinating. Somewhere along the way, Derek had slipped his hand into Stiles’, both showing affection and presumably keeping him reigned in. More than once, Derek had to chase after Stiles because he got excited and went running off to some new exhibit. 

At one point, Stiles had climbed up onto some railing, wanting to peer down at the animals as much as he could. He heard some shuffling and he felt Derek behind him, hands on his hips. Stiles leaned back a bit, glad to still have the man ever-present at his side. He felt both safe and free with him and it allowed him to enjoy the experience of the zoo that much more. There were a couple of giraffes roaming around below them and Stiles grinned broadly. 

“Oh my god!” He said in amazement and leaned forward a bit. 

With hands on his shoulders, Derek pulled him back a bit. “Please don’t fall.” 

Stiles just rolled his eyes a bit but returned to watching the giraffes as they majestically grazed about. Soon, he hopped down from the railing and slid his hand back into Derek’s. They began walking again and soon, Stiles was leaning into Derek again. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked, biting his lip nervously. 

“Yes?” 

It took a moment for him to even work up the nerve to say anything. Further, he couldn’t believe he was doing this here, but he knew he needed to do it at some point. Otherwise, it was just gonna slip and that would be ten times more awkward he felt like. 

“Can I call you Daddy? I mean… it’s a bit weird, but some couples do it and I mean you totally are and --” Stiles speech was getting faster with each word. 

“Yes.” Derek said simply. 

That shut Stiles up and then he turned his head towards him. “Really?” 

“If it makes you happy, I don’t care.” He shrugged. 

With a glance down at Derek’s crotch, he noticed the bulge had increased in size. “Looks like someone is a little happy as well.” 

“Shut up.” Derek mutters and they are back to walking around, enjoying the scenery together. 

They made a few more pit stops, the longest one being the penguins. Stiles hates when Derek practically drags him away because they were so cute sliding around on the ice and into the water. Or the way they would swim around and seemingly play with each other. Stiles would’ve been content to stay there all day and watch them, but it seemed Derek had other plans. They got an ice-cold lemonade before they made their way to rest in the shade. 

Enjoying the simpleness of the lemonade, Stiles had propped himself up onto the table and let his feet swing loosely. Derek stood up and trashed his cup and walked over, planting a firm kiss on Stiles’ lips. He let out a soft hum. 

“You taste sweet, Daddy.” Stiles giggled, actually finding it easier than he had thought to use the term. 

Derek arched an eyebrow up with a smirk. “Yeah? Well, I got an even sweeter treat for you later.” 

“Bastard.” Stiles grumbled as he followed along after Derek back out to the car. 

He settled into his seat and they took off down the road. Stiles couldn't help but fidget about in the car. The sugar from the lemonade was giving him more energy than usual and he knew he needed to displace it. With his oral fixation, he knew exactly where that was gonna lead. He let his hands drift over and begin to grope Derek through his shorts. 

“Stiles, I’m driving.” He growled a bit. 

“So? Drive.” Stiles smirked. 

Stiles let his hands work Derek’s fly open and pulled the thick cock out. He couldn’t believe his mouth was watering just at the sight of it and that caused him to blush a little. Derek was already oozing precum and Stiles figured this would be quick. 

He put his head over and let his mouth open and sink around Derek’s cock. Something akin to a mixture of a growl and a moan rumbled up and out of Derek. With a swirl of his tongue, Stiles could taste the salty bitterness that was Derek’s come. It drove Stiles crazy with lust and he wanted even more of it. He wanted the taste to fill up his mouth and throat. 

That drove him to bob his head up and down on Derek’s cock at a rapid pace, using his tongue in ever-growing skillful ways. Derek’s breath was shallow and the taste was growing stronger in Stiles’ mouth, driving him further. Of course, he knew how dangerous this was to be sucking Derek off while he drove. But Derek was a trained driver for crying out loud. He could handle a blowjob. 

With a final grunt from Derek, he felt the sticky sweetness spill into his mouth and he did his best to swallow all of it. Derek was notorious for producing way too much come for him to swallow in one go and he pulled away, licking at what remained and then tucked Derek’s cock back into his shorts, safe and sound. Wiping at the sides of his lips, he gave Derek a smirk. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” 

“You need to listen to me.” He said, though there was less conviction in his voice than Stiles was used to. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He noticed a rather… impressive looking building. There were valets walking about and instantly, Stiles was confused. He was sure that this whole date was finished. Apparently though they were going to eat at some rather top notch restaurant. 

As Derek rounded the car, he helped Stiles up and out of his seat. A valet took the car and Stiles looked up at Derek, who still had his hand in his grip. For a moment, nothing was between them except that tiny bit of space. There was some sort of electric current pulsing between them, or at least, that’s what it felt like to Stiles. Before he could say anything, Derek planted a soft kiss to his lips which sent a trail of fire running along his skin. He wasn’t used to things being so public. 

When the kiss broke, Stiles took a second to get his breath back. “Derek, where are we?” 

They had begun to make their way into the restaurant at that point. “I really have no idea. It was rated at five stars, so I grabbed a reservation.” 

“Derek,” Stiles chuckled. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“You deserve the best.” Derek flashed a smile, which seemed rare enough. 

Stiles was nearly positive that he was going to melt on the spot. With an easy move, Derek pulled Stiles’ chair out for him and he slid down into it; he was sure there was a goofy grin plastered on his face. Of course, he didn’t care. Derek was there and this was really happening. That was all he cared about.  
The dinner was out of this world. The food was so good that Stiles was sure some culinary god had reached out and personally blessed the food. Every time Stiles took a bite all he could do was hum and grin. Of course, his grin was only sustained every time he realized this was a date with Derek freaking Hale -- in the middle of some super public restaurant. 

When this whole thing had started, Stiles was sure it would be fun to just mess around with Derek for a bit. There was no way he could see things ever actually working between them. Not only was there the overage-underage thing going on, Derek worked for Stiles’ dad! Stiles was beyond certain his dad would shoot Derek on the spot if he knew half of what the man had done with him. With being out in the regular world like this, though, things felt nice. They felt real. Part of Stiles knew this moment would end, but the other part wanted to believe it could be forever. 

And of course, as any good thing does, so did the dinner. The food was cleared away and Derek paid the check, and Stiles didn’t even want to know what that cost. They got back into the car and drove back off. Stiles was prepared to spend the night though, he’d come with a bag and everything. So, when they pulled into a hotel, it came as no surprise. 

When the door closed behind Stiles, their lips were instantly locked. Derek’s chest let out a low grumble and then Stiles felt himself being tossed onto the bed. He giggled and tried to playfully fight Derek away, but of course, the man was just way too strong. With both of Stiles’ wrists trapped in one hand, Derek had them pinned above his head. Stiles swallowed and bit his lip a bit. 

“What’re you gonna do with me, big boy?” 

Derek held a smirk of his own. “Don’t you mean ‘Daddy’?” 

Stiles giggled a little bit. “Shut up and fuck me.” 

“I have my own plans for you.” 

With that, his lips were working their way along Stiles’ neck. They left tendrils of fire everywhere they touched and soon, Stiles’ shirt had left his body. This, of course, left his torso exposed and that’s where Derek’s lips traveled to next. There was a moment where he sucked hard on Stiles’ nipple, causing a sharp moan to escape his lips. It wasn’t long before Derek was making his way further down and Stiles was beginning to get truly nervous. 

Stiles was almost always the one that did anything oral. He had no practice at receiving anything. What if he couldn’t last? What if the second Derek even touched his lips down there, Stiles just lost it? That would leave him embarrassed for weeks, at the very least. Then there was his pants. With an easy enough move, Derek had them ripped off his body and thrown to the floor. Next, his briefs that came off in an even easier swoop and that left him completely exposed. 

Using his hands, Derek spread Stiles’ legs very far apart. Stiles blushed deeply as Derek pressed a few kisses to the head of his cock and then took the full length into his mouth in one go. It was more than Stiles could have ever imagined. Stiles wasn’t sure from where, but he could tell that Derek had plenty of practice at this. He knew exactly how to use every part of his mouth to drive Stiles’ pleasure levels very nearly into the red. However, he also seemed to know how to keep him balanced on the edge, never quite pushing him far enough to orgsm. 

Then, Derek pushed Stiles’ legs up into the air and felt his hot breath against his entrance. Stiles shivered a bit and felt Derek’s tongue begin to swirl around his hole, pressing and licking softly at the outer rim. A moment later, Derek pressed his tongue inside and Stiles could not keep the very loud moan in that ripped out. He was sure that anyone in the next room would hear them, but he wasn’t even close to concerned about that. 

Derek’s stubble rubbed up against him, making Stiles even more sensitive to the motions of his tongue. Stiles was sure that he was going to orgasm at any moment, but Derek seemed to sense when he was close and would pull back just enough to keep him from climaxing. His cock was harder than it had ever been and he just wanted to scream at Derek to make him come, for crying out loud! 

With that, Derek pushed a finger into Stiles, using his tongue to go back to the rim. Derek pushed in and found Stiles’ prostate, massaging it thoroughly. Derek’s tongue, on the other hand, had landed on some bundle of nerves at his entrance and was giving it a thorough workout. This was all it took for Stiles’ body to finally leap over the edge. 

He came harder than he ever had in his life. 

It was like an explosion of so many things at once. His body erupted in pleasure, sending the room into a dizzying spin for Stiles. His vision erupted into more than stars; they were constellations. A mind-altering amount of euphoria flooded his mind and all he could do was ride the waves of pleasure out on Derek’s finger and tongue. 

They lay together in the bed, enjoying the aftermath of their post orgasm destruction. Stiles couldn’t help but cuddle in close to Derek, absently playing with the hairs on the man’s chest that were poking out over his tank top. This was another one of those moments where Stiles could see everything coming together, a moment where everything could be real and not hidden away. Sadly, these moments would probably be clandestine at best. 

Sometime into cuddling, Stiles’ phone rang out into the night. It shook him into awareness of the present moment. He hadn’t exactly gone to sleep but he had drifted out a ways. He climbed off the bed, Derek mumbling something that Stiles couldn’t make out. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was only ten in the night. Not too late for a phone call by Stiles’ standards. The screen shocked him though. It was a picture of Scott and his adorable puppy eyes. 

He slipped out onto the balcony. The conversation wasn’t anything too exciting, just the two of them sharing the details of their day. For Stiles, his tale had been highly fictionalized, saying he’d ended up spending the night with Lydia. For Scott, his tale had involved something about his mother and having to pull a bug from someone’s ear with a pair of tweezers. Then he talked about how he’d gotten caught up in a book and read for five hours straight without even realizing it. 

When the conversation ended, Stiles hung up the phone and felt a pit grow in his stomach. With a rough rubbing of his hand across his face, he knew things were never going to be different. In that moment, he realized he’d fallen for two people and there was no way he could see himself bringing those two aspects of his life together. 

He wished there was a third option. If there were a way to enjoy both of these delightful people, that’d be great. However, he didn’t really see that as a possibility and that left his mind whirring, trying to figure out in which direction to go. Derek was a good guy, but so was Scott. It seemed that Derek didn’t mind other ventures, but perhaps Scott would not be so… progressive. His mind felt a bit like a tornado had wrecked it when he went back to the bed. As his body hit the cushion of the bed, he was immediately pulled back into Derek’s warm, lush body by the tree trunks of biceps he had. 

The next morning brought sunlight streaming into the room through the balcony doors. Stiles groaned because that meant the end of this time they had together. He pulled himself away from Derek and stood up, stretching. He was still naked and could feel the coolness of the room pressing in around him. A moment later, he heard the shuffling of the bed sheets and then felt Derek’s eyes land on him. 

“I wish I could stare at you like that forever.” Derek mumbled, his voice flat as usual, though Stiles knew he meant well. 

Stiles knew the morning light was wrapping around his body, illuminating it for Derek’s eyes. It pleased him to know that Derek was looking at him. Men were creatures of vision. A lot of sayings said to get to a man through his stomach, but give him something to look at, and he’ll be just as pleased. Turning on his heels, Stiles could see Derek’s morning ‘problem’ poking a tent into the sheets. Good thing Stiles knew just the solution. 

He crawled across the bed and slid the covers down Derek’s body. He took the shaft in one hand and began to work it slowly, giving the head a slow, soft kiss. He could taste Derek’s sweat still lingering in the pores, the salt adding a whole different layer to the experience. A visible shudder went through Derek’s body. 

“I should get you back to school.” Derek mumbled, seemingly trying to muster the will to break away. 

“I can be late.” He smirked, and then let his mouth sink onto the cock. 

There were very few things in the world that pleased Stiles more than having something in or around his mouth. Something about the sensation that would travel out from his lips could keep him grounded in the moment. As his mouth lit up with the taste of Derek, his whole body tingled in arousal and lust. 

He worked the shaft completely with his mouth, feeling the girth of Derek’s cock begin to stretch his throat open a bit. That was something he’d grown accustomed to in his time of giving blowjobs and it didn’t really bother him. Since it was so early in the morning, things were mostly quiet between them. Derek would let out a soft moan or two and Stiles would hum occasionally. Stiles could feel Derek’s hands roaming through his hair and neck, giving silent praise for the work. 

Within a few moments, Derek’s cock began to pulse. The salty bitterness of his precome began to fill Stiles’ mouth and it cued Stiles to lock on and stay on until the orgasm had passed. Derek’s breathing went shallow and his stomach tucked in a bit and Stiles’ went in for the kill, running his tongue flat over the bottom of Derek’s cock -- total sensory overload. With that, Derek let out a deep moan as his cock shot a couple of bursts of come into Stiles’ mouth. He did his best to keep up with the swallowing, and then pulled away, wiping at the corners of his mouth. 

Before Stiles really knew what was happening, Derek had reached into his suitcase and produced a pair of pink, silk panties. Stiles just stared at them, not really sure what Derek was intending to do with those. 

“Wear these all day for me.” Derek said. 

“Derek, you can’t be serious.” 

His face was blank. “I am very serious. You want to call me Daddy, well… I get the power that comes with that title.” He did give a small wink. 

“Or what?” Stiles quirked a brow up. 

“Or maybe, I’ll have to take you over my knee and show you I mean business.” 

Stiles wasn’t opposed to the idea -- he quite liked it actually --, but he was finding it a bit harder to adjust to this new dynamic that was forming. With a bit of a blush, he took the panties and slipped them on, finding they were quite comfortable and fit well. Stiles just put his regular clothes on and they were on their way out into the car, and down the highway to Beacon Hills. 

He arrived a couple of hours late to school, but nothing too drastic. He was lucky enough to get in while classes were changing and was able to slip into the stream of people, letting it guide him to his locker. He opened it up and was digging around when he felt someone press in against him from behind and press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Hey there, good lookin.” Scott’s voice said low and husky. Clearly, the boy was turned on. 

Stiles smiled, not turning around because he liked Scott right there. “Good morning.” 

“What do you say we uh… ditch this place and go somewhere a little more private? Mom’s at the hospital.” He teased. 

Stiles thought about shaking his head, but that would give the wrong impression. He wanted to go, he just couldn’t believe it was so soon after getting here. A moment later, he felt Scott’s hands dip into his pants subtly, feeling the silk. 

“Oh? What do we have here?” Stiles could hear the smirk. 

“Nothing really.” He blushed, trying to drag Scott towards a side entrance quickly before they were caught. 

Once they were out in the parking lot, Scott spoke up again. “Are you wearing… panties? I mean… there’s nothing wrong with that and it’s kinda hot actually. You know, if you want, I’ve seen some things in some videos that maybe…” 

That’s when Stiles pressed a kiss to Scott’s lips to shut him up. He pulled away a second later. “Yes, I’m wearing panties and yes -- within reason -- you can do whatever you want. Just take me home, ok? This boner is killing me and the silk is not helping.” 

Scott’s face lit up and he nodded. He even went so far as to lift Stiles onto the back of his motorbike, giving him another kiss before putting a helmet on his head. Scott got his own helmet on and then they took off down the road, going rather fast. Stiles was afraid of getting pulled over, but they were both desperate to be alone. They managed to make it to Scott’s house safely. 

As soon as the door closed, their hands were flying around each other’s bodies as their mouths pressed together. The kiss wasn’t slow and drawn out; it was fast and exotic. It was drawing Stiles into Scott even more than he already was. All he wanted in that moment was to feel Scott’s lips against his and to be able to feel his strong hands manipulating his body. Eventually, they found their way to Scott’s room. 

Clothes began to fly at that point, and soon, Stiles was down to his panties. He swallowed thickly, a little unsure of this still but then Scott’s tender hands made their way along the hem and Stiles knew everything was going to be all right at that point. For the next few minutes, that was how they existed. With Stiles standing there a blushing mess as Scott used his hands to explore the material of the panties.  
With a smooth move, Scott managed to have them pulled down Stiles’ legs and had him step out of them. Scott’s hands roamed back up his inner thigh and gripped onto Stiles’ cock. With a few quick pumps, he planted another kiss to Stiles’ lips, this time much more controlled. Things were beginning to take shape. They fell onto the bed and fumbled with each other’s bodies for a few more minutes. 

Then, Scott reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Stiles was nervous at the sight of them, considering how fidgety he could be. However, he trusted Scott enough to believe he wouldn’t hurt him in any way. So, instead of really saying anything, he just held his hands out, a sign he was willing to accept this turn of events. 

With a bit of awkward maneuvering, Scott managed to get the cuffs secured onto Stiles hands. It was slightly ironic that these cuffs were being used in his sex life with Scott. He decided, however, to push that thought to the side and instead focus on what was happening right in front of him. With one hand, Scott had the cuffs firmly planted above Stiles’ head. His other free hand had roamed down and he was stroking Stiles, slowly and deliberately. He’d added a bit of lube to the mix so his hand was slippery; easily working its way up and down his shaft. 

“Just say red if you get uncomfortable, ok? Everything will stop.” 

Stiles nodded. 

“And right now, call me Sir, got it? And you better not even think of coming without my permission.” Scott said, adding a bit of a growl to his voice. 

Stiles simply gave another nod, biting his lip as pleasure worked its way up his spine. 

“I can’t hear your head shaking, boy.” He said, gripping Stiles’ cock a bit rougher, but not painfully. 

“Sorry! Yes, Sir!” He squeaked, squirming. 

With that, Scott was back to working Stiles’ cock. He seemed to know a lot about this; his hand would slide all the way to the tip, tease that for a moment only to take the whole shaft in one long stroke back down to the bottom. He would mix up the speeds and pressures, seemingly knowing more about how to work Stiles’ body than even himself. Stiles could tell this wasn’t going to end anytime soon and he suddenly knew what kind of trouble he was in. 

It dragged on for several minutes, possibly even half an hour. Scott would work Stiles right to the tipping point of orgasm only to pull his hand back, denying him release. Stiles whined and begged through the process, wanting nothing more than to just get off for god’s sake! His erection was painfully hard and he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take before he passed out.  
Being put on the edge like this was unlike anything Stiles had ever experienced in his life before. It was like euphoria was slowly being seeped into his system, overpowering him inch by inch. He’d heard that when girls orgasm, they experience in every fiber of their being. He supposed this was the closest thing he’d ever get to that and his head lolled back in absolute blissful pleasure. 

Then, it began to happen. Scott was not letting up this time and the orgasm was slowly building in his system. He bit his teeth down together, trying so hard to hold onto the orgasm. He knew that Scott didn’t want him to come without permission, but he wasn’t so sure he could hold out. Considering this was his first time, he thought he’d done pretty good to hold out this long. Finally, with a nod, Scott gave him permission and Stiles let out a yell as his back arched at least half of a foot off the bed, his body erupting in pleasure as his orgasm broke loose. 

A second later, he collapsed to the bed in total exhaustion and Scott removed the cuffs, laying down and cuddled in close to him. His fingers traced lines along Stiles’ skin, making him giggle a bit as goosebumps raced after Scott’s finger. There was no way in the world Stiles’ mind was anywhere else at the moment than right there on that bed with Scott. The ecstasy had a way of calming him a bit it seemed, slowing the race that was his mind. 

“I love you.” Scott said. 

And there went his mind back into overdrive. 

There was no way that really just happened. How in the world was he supposed to respond? Was he in love with Scott? Where did that leave Derek? What kind of life was he living at that moment that he was stranded in the middle of this kind of situation? Was he nothing more than a slave to his lust?

He couldn’t even keep up with the questions, let alone have any hope of answering them. All he could do was stare open mouthed back into those deep, puppy eyes. Eyes that held so much admiration for the person in front of them; if only Scott knew where Stiles had been the night before, what would they look like. 

That was something Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, make sure you clean that hand off and leave me a comment! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter! 
> 
> A few things: 
> 
> In this chapter I wanted to play with some of the dynamics, see what kind of reactions I could gain from the characters. I believe it payed off. 
> 
> Another thing, feel free to leave a kink you'd like to see in the comments. They might not show up immediately, but the ones that make sense, I'll try to actually work into the story. 
> 
> Honestly, this is the longest thing I've ever written, by far. It's all thanks to you guys for always showing support for this fic and continuing to read it. Be sure to share it with a friend you think might enjoy it!

“I… I love you too, Scott.” 

The words left Stiles’ mouth in a trembling voice. Stiles hated how nervous he sounded because he really, really did love Scott. He’s pretty sure he’s loved the boy ever since that day they met in that park when they were both five. He’s pretty sure he’s been in love with the boy ever since Scott held him while he cried for hours after his Mom…. 

So, as the words trembled out of his mouth, it wasn’t because he was unsure of himself; those words felt like the truest thing he’d ever said. Rather, the trembling had more to do with many years of pent up angst than the words flooding forward with them. It was an expression of longing, of wanting to be so close it was like he could merge with Scott. 

A moment later, their lips melted together in a soft, slow kiss. It wasn’t chock full of hollywood style teenage angst; instead, their lips seemed to be embracing like old friends. They moved together easily and there was no rush. Neither of them were in a race and each just enjoyed the presence of the other. 

Somewhere along the way, they stopped kissing and eventually drifted off into sleep. There was nothing more comforting to Stiles than sleeping in the arms of a man he loved. Feeling the warm embrace and the firmness was something he felt like he needed in his life. He faded through sleep, finally waking up to a bright sun and he sat up, rubbing at his face. Forgetting where he was, he wandered off down the hall after pulling his silky, pink panties up his legs to go to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he nearly ran into Melissa. 

“Stiles!” She nearly choked on the coffee she was sipping. 

“Umm… hi.” He blushed and quickly pushed past her, going off into Scott’s room. 

Once there, he closed the door and looked over at Scott, who was sitting up with a confused expression. Stiles just shook his head and began digging around for his clothes. Scott hopped up really fast and grabbed a measuring tape from somewhere. Before Stiles knew what was happening, Scott had wrapped it around his waist, getting a measurement. 

“What? Are you planning to carve me up or something?” Stiles asked, looking down at Scott’s hand, moving the tape around a bit. It was obvious to him that his bulge was growing inside the underwear and there was nothing he could do to stop that. 

“No.” Scott shook his head, laying the tape aside. “I want to know your measurements so I can buy you… stuff.” He smirked. 

As much as Stiles wanted to know what Scott meant by “stuff,” he couldn’t keep his mind off the fact that Scott was still on his knees. With that image floating through his brain and literally right in front of him, his bulge was only continuing to harden and his blush was growing darker.   
Stiles swallowed and then he felt Scott’s hands tracing their way over his bulge. This sent a shiver skittering up Stiles’ spine as his breath came out low and husky. Scott’s fingers seemed to instinctively find their way around his cock as he worked it over with a master level of precision; he hit every single sweet spot of Stiles’ and he was sure he was going to blow his load right there and then. 

Before he knew what was happening, Scott was pushing Stiles’ panties down to his ankles. Now was the time to get actually nervous because he knew exactly what was about to happen. Sure, he’d managed to hold out against Scott’s hands just fine because he was used to that. However, his mouth would be a different situation altogether. Just thinking about how warm and wet it would be made Stiles whimper in anticipation. 

Of course, the next step was the tentative licks from Scott. It was obvious the only experience he had with cock was touching it, at most. Using his mouth was a brand new territory, and Stiles had to give it to him. He seemed to know enough about what he was doing to give Stiles’ entire cock a working over with his tongue. That way once it was in his mouth it would’ve been pre-lubricated and that would obviously make things easier. Stiles’ head rolled back a bit as he let out a moan of appreciation, running his hand through Scott’s hair. 

With the tongue work out of the way, Scott let his lips wrap around the tip of Stiles’ cock. This was more than he could have ever anticipated. It sent electric chills crashing across his skin, lighting up his senses more intensely than any jerk off fantasy could have provided him. A moment later, Scott had managed to work up a rhythm as he slid his mouth up and down the shaft of Stiles’ cock. 

His mouth was going dry as he enjoyed the absolute bliss that was Scott McCall’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Each time he was sinking around his cock completely, surrounding him in warmth and moisture: a recipe for explosion. Slowly, Stiles laced his fingers into Scott’s hair and before he’d realized what had happened, he’d begun thrusting into Scott’s mouth. It took Stiles by surprise a bit as he hadn’t seen himself as the type to be too… dominant during these things. It was just taking over. Scott, on the other hand, seemed to be doing great with it. He had gone pliant under Stiles’ touch, allowing Stiles to thrust in and out of his mouth. 

Then, he felt the trembling start in his stomach that told him he had gone too far to go back now. He just kept thrusting into Scott’s mouth, moaning as quietly as he could so that Melissa would not hear what was happening. A small whimper left his mouth as he came hard into Scott’s mouth. Scott was obviously under prepared as he coughed and a bit of it ran down his chin. Of course, that was the moment that Melissa decided to waltz in without knocking. 

The sound she made was not human. 

“Oh god, I should’ve known better.” She said quickly and backed out even faster, closing the door.   
All they could do was giggle nervously as they sat there in the aftermath. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly enough. Melissa headed out on a day trip with some of her friends, leaving Scott the keys to her car. Stiles knew they would probably get up to trouble later using it but for the early part of the day, they just lounged about, cuddling a bit as they watched television and such together. As night began to fall, they went out and got into the car and drove over to Stiles’ house. 

Stiles snuck in and got a bottle of vodka that his father hardly ever touched. He knew he could replace it before his dad even missed it and that he wouldn’t even notice the difference in the bottle. With that, he ran back out to the car and climbed in and Scott hit it, taking them out of the city limits and onto some cliff, overlooking town. Stiles knew it was cliche but he didn’t really care. 

Things started off simply enough: they had the music up loud and were casually taking sips of mixed drinks. A buzz set in between them and they got a little frisky, but nothing too serious. That’s when Stiles had the ingenious idea for a drinking game: the first person to name the song on the radio would win and the loser had to take a shot. It was pretty even at first, each equally winning and losing. However, Scott had a few more shots than Stiles and that’s when Stiles got a wave of clarity, deciding to cut him off. 

They’re out on the hood when Scott leans over, looking up at Stiles with those damned puppy eyes. 

“Hey, you remember earlier when my mom found well… us. And like, I was blowing you.” He smiled, drunk completely off his ass. 

Stiles was equally drunk and returned the goofy smile. “Fuck yeah, I do.” 

“You wanna fuck me?” 

The question totally blindsided Stiles. Sure, he’d given some thought to the idea before but… those were just passing moments in his head. He definitely saw himself as a bottom more of the time. It was probably just the alcohol that was making Scott like this but for some odd reason… Stiles could get down with that. He pressed a rough kiss to Scott’s lips, dragging him to the back seat. Hands flew for a few minutes as they wiggled out of their clothes, finally getting stripped down. 

Scott lay back on the seat and Stiles took position between his legs, his lips working Scott’s neck and chest with kisses and bites. After a few attempts, Stiles managed to land his hands on the lube and got his hands slicked up before beginning to work them at Scott’s hole. Most likely due to the amount of alcohol they had consumed, Scott’s body was very yielding to Stiles’ fingers. It didn’t even take five minutes before he’d sunk two fingers into Scott, sliding them in and out with ease. This left Scott an absolute panting mess, which Stiles was more than happy to take advantage of. He could tell how turned on Scott was and wanted to make him work for it a bit. 

“If you want me to fuck you, you’re gonna have to ask nicely.” Stiles smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Scott gave him a bit of an incredulous look. “What?”

“I think you get the point.” 

Scott blushed deeply. “P-please, fuck me.” 

Stiles was satisfied, and a moment later he lubed up his cock before pressing into Scott. There had never been anything like it; he supposed that was the motto of the day. He pressed on gently until he was sunk into the hilt of his cock and then rested for a moment, giving Scott’s body a moment to adjust to the sudden presence. 

Once he felt Scott’s body stop squeezing his cock, he began to move in a slow thrust at first but, as pleasure and lust took over, his mind grew clouded and he began slamming into Scott with all the force he could muster. Scott, as it turned out, was a very loud bottom. Stiles didn’t mind and he kept delivering the moves that seemed to please Scott most. 

Stiles paid close attention to the way Scott was breathing when he hit certain angles or used certain speeds or what not. It took a few moments of switching around but he finally found that space where Scott would completely lose his breath and composure, squirming around as the pleasure drove him wild. With that finally figured out, Stiles took a firm grip of Scott’s hips, slamming into Scott’s sweet spot with a passionate frenzy. 

Scott let out a stream of cries and moans, writing beneath Stiles. Once Stiles could tell he had worked Scott up enough from just the fucking, he began to stroke Scott. That sent the writhing boy out of this world. His back arched deeply and his moans turned into growls, and Stiles could just barely make out the goosebumps that were forming on Scott’s skin. Stiles could feel himself growing equally close to the edge of orgasm, but he was learning how to hold his body at bay, just a little bit. 

As much as this whole thing was surprising him, he found that he actually enjoyed this to some extent. The truth was probably that he just loved sex and he knew he was horny twenty five hours a day. Seeing Scott be such a mess below him was turning him on more than he could’ve ever imagined.   
Within a few moments of the stroking, Scott let out a sound he hadn’t heard in his entire life; it was a mix of a growl, a cry and a moan. Scott came hard, shooting load after load of come onto his stomach and thighs, some of it even getting on Stiles. When this happened, Scott’s body began to spasm around Stiles’ cock and he was not ready for this. It forced him to come, and all he could do was continue fucking Scott as he rode the orgasm out into his body. 

They fumbled around in the darkness of the car as they managed to get their clothes back on. Stiles swallowed because he realized that in no way could he be considered a virgin anymore. He had been fucked and had fucked. To him, that was pretty awesome because that meant he was finally making some kind of progress in his life. Even if one of the guys he was fucking was his best friend and the other was a twenty something deputy sheriff. None of that mattered to Stiles right now. 

They were both jerked back into reality when headlights suddenly appeared from a car, followed by the slamming of a door and someone with a flashlight appearing at the window. There was a loud knock and they both climbed out. Stiles was sure his jaw was going to hit the ground. There was no way this was possible. Right across from him stood Derek Hale. On his other side stood Scott. 

Derek gave Stiles a knowing smirk before looking the both of them over. They were both obviously drunk with an open container of alcohol in the car. If Derek wanted to, he could arrest them both on the spot. For some reason, Stiles got the distinct impression that was not what Derek had in mind at all. 

“I don’t even have to test the two of you to know you’re drunk off your asses. I can smell it pouring off you. Lucky for you, I’m feeling generous. Who does the car belong to?” 

Stiles had to hold back a snort because he for sure knew who it belonged to. Scott raised his hand. 

“Ok, here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna drive in front of me all the way to your house and you’re gonna go slow. The other, you can get in my back seat.” Derek said. 

Scott gave him a defeated look and then they split off, Scott getting into his car and Stiles getting into the back of Derek’s cruiser. He felt so humiliated that Derek would do this to him. There was no way this would go unanswered. As they rode along behind Scott, Derek tried to make conversation but Stiles was too busy sulking in the backseat. Stiles was sure to keep a close eye on Scott though. There was no way it was safe for him to be driving, but Derek was being very generous by giving him a free pass. He only hoped everything would go smoothly. 

Soon enough, they had escorted Scott home and Stiles watched as he went in through the doors. It appeared Melissa wasn’t back yet, so maybe he could get off without a scratch. Stiles could only hope to be as lucky. He was so sure that Derek was just gonna dump him with his dad, letting him know where he’d been found. However, he noticed that as soon as they dropped Scott off, they were headed back out past the city limits. This made Stiles lean forward, lacing his fingers through the barrier between them. 

“Where in the world are we headed?” He asked. 

“Oh, so now you wanna talk?” Derek smirked a bit. 

“Derek, this isn’t funny.” 

“Sit back and put your seatbelt on.” Derek said firmly. 

Stiles scoffed for a moment but when Derek glanced at him in the rear view mirror, he could see exactly how serious he was. With that, he slid back in his seat and fastened the belt, not liking the confining nature of it. Soon, they pulled into a gravel parking lot outside of what appeared to be an old factory. He flew out of his seatbelt and had to practically beg to be let out of the back of the car. Derek opened the door and Stiles clumsily climbed out, stumbling along the gravel. 

Derek just laughed a bit and took Stiles inside. It was dark and a bit scary but that was fine with Stiles. It just gave him an excuse to press up against Derek. Before he knew what was happening, he planted a kiss on Derek’s lips but he pulled away, waggling a finger in Stiles’ face. 

“Daddy.” Stiles whined, dragging his fingers down Derek’s arms. 

Without even saying a word, Derek held up a flask to Stiles. He considered turning the offer down but instead, took it and got a drink of it. There was no denying it was stout as hell but Stiles’ throat had long since grown numb to the burning so it was easy enough to swallow. The world in front of him was fifteen different colors at that point and all he wanted to do was be fucked by Derek. 

Stiles licked his lips and planted another kiss to Derek’s lips, this time meeting no resistance. Instead, Derek returned the kiss, letting his hands roam up and down Stiles’ spine. It wasn’t long before they had found some surface to clear off and Derek lifted Stiles up onto it. As Derek’s lips went to work on his neck, he let out a low growl. 

“You been a good boy?” He asked. 

Stiles blushed. “As much as I can be.” 

The next sound to leave Derek’s mouth was a hum as he laid Stiles back onto the surface. His lips traced their way down his body and slowly, Stiles’ clothes managed to fall off once again. As he laid there on this random surface completely nude, a chill ran along his body from the cool night air. Goosebumps rose because of the way Derek’s lips could excite his skin. A soft moan left his own lips as he pressed his body up against Derek’s mouth. A moment later he could feel Derek’s tongue at his hole, pressing in and swirling around. 

He let out a low whimper and let his fingers lace into Derek’s hair, his legs going to rest on Derek’s back. Derek used his tongue in ways Stiles was sure was only possible on a porn set. His body quivered with anticipation as Derek worked him over, letting pleasure course its way through his veins. 

It wasn’t long before Stiles felt Derek pressing his cock against his hole. He felt the coolness of lube and then Derek’s cock practically slid in without much effort. Stiles let his head roll back in pleasure as his body squeezed around the thickness of Derek. Honestly, Scott was big, enough so that each time Stiles felt kind of like he was being split open for the first time. Derek was even larger than that, only by a few inches though. Scott ranked at rough six inches with Derek coming in somewhere around eight. These inches however, made a world of difference. 

His muscles were relaxed from all the alcohol and, somewhere inside, Stiles was wondering how he was still conscious. So this time it didn’t take as much adjusting before Derek was slamming into him repeatedly and all Stiles could do was whimper and moan. Each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure directly to his brain, and if it wasn’t clouded by the alcohol before, the pleasure was certainly doing the trick. 

There was something about being fucked that just… did it for Stiles. When he had a cock shoved into him repeatedly it made him feel wanted for the first time in his life. This feeling left him holding onto Derek’s hands; holding on just so that Derek wouldn’t go anywhere. He bit his lip hard so that he wouldn’t cry. He’d never be able to live with himself if he drunkenly cried during sex. 

All the while, Derek was still managing to ravage Stiles’ sweet spot and the euphoria levels in his blood were in the red zone. Before he knew what was happening, his body was rocketing towards orgasm and it spiraled out of control fast. He came hard and spewed his load all over his chest and stomach, panting as Derek rode his orgasm out into his ass. 

After that, there was only blackness. 

Light streamed in through the windows and he squinted against the violently intrusive rays. He cursed under his breath, absolutely hating hangovers. From what he could remember, the night before had been pretty epic. All he could hope was that after he apparently blacked out, nothing too horrible had happened. 

Then it occurred to him that he was sleeping on a couch. That wouldn’t be too entirely odd considering he’d fallen asleep on his own couch many times before. However, this smelled odd… but familiar. Slowly, he sat up and realized that Lydia was perched on her bed, staring at him. 

“Glad you could join the land of the living, asshole.” She smirked. 

He slowly sat up. “What… in the world am I doing here?” He groaned. 

“You showed up last night, drunk off your ass. I let you sleep it off on my couch.” 

He rubbed at his eyes and then climbed up off the couch, going to the bathroom and used some mouth wash quickly. With that, he went back to her bed and sat down with her. They chatted for a while, mainly about what Stiles had been up to between his two men lately. Finally, she sat back up from her lying position and looked at Stiles. 

“Can you do me a favor?” 

“Can you tell me what it is first?” 

She reached into her bedside table. She pulled out a dildo, though thankfully still in its original packaging. A blush crept across her face as she fidgeted with it. 

“Um… tonight I’m going out with Aiden, you know, the guy I was telling you about. And, I’m pretty sure he’s going to you know.. make a move. I have no clue what I’m doing in that department so… maybe you could show me a few tricks?” She asked and held it out to him. 

He swallowed a bit, considering it. She was his best friend after all, and he supposed this was the type of thing best friends would do for each other. So, with his hands shaking a bit nervously, he took the package and slowly pried it open, removing the rather large dildo. He blushed and licked his lips, eyeing it as his hands wrapped around the material. 

First, he started off with basic hand job, showing her how to get things going. Using plenty of knowledge, he showed her how to use different techniques as well as what body language to watch for as she was giving the handjob. Along with that, he gave her basic tips on how to keep orgasm at bay, but that wasn’t a guarantee, he told her. Some guys were just eager shooters. 

With that out of the way, he explained how to use a tongue on the cock, pointing out the various regions that would be more and less sensitive to the action of the tongue. After that, he began simulating a blowjob on the dildo, reminding her to constantly breath through her nose and to keep a firm grip at the base at all times. Eventually, he put the dildo aside and could not help but let out a long giggle from all his pent up nerves. She joined in too, and they nearly fell off the bed laughing so hard. 

Stiles just decided to hang out with Lydia the rest of the day. They watched reruns of their favorite shows as well as eating whatever they could get their hands on. It wasn’t until later in the evening that Lydia had to get ready for her date. She said she could handle it herself, but he insisted that since he taught her how to do things with a dick, he got to get her ready for the date. He sat her down at the vanity. 

“Don’t make me look like a whore, Stilinski.” 

“Well, sometimes our true face shows.” He smirked as he began working on her braids. 

“Have I ever told you what a complete asshole you are?” 

“You know you love me.” He laughed. 

She replied with a simple grumble. 

It took a little time, but he finally got her long hair into a single braid, tying it off at the end with a pink bow. He thought it accentuated her hair nicely enough. With that in place, he spun her around and began working on her makeup. She put up a bit of a fuss but he managed to keep her quiet enough as he got her foundation done, giving her some low level highlights and contouring. He got her eyeliner done tastefully, winging it out a bit before putting her eyeshadow on. She would not let him close enough with the mascara. He topped the look off with a nice shade of lush red lipstick and then she turned to look at herself. 

He fully expected her to turn and kill him. Instead, she let out a delighted hum and smiled as she stood up and gave him a hug. 

“You’re the best friend a girl could ever ask for.” 

Before he had a chance to reply, a horn sounded from outside and he saw her off to the front door. He gave them enough time to leave before heading off to his own house, on foot because his jeep was nowhere to be seen. Once he got there, he got into the jeep and headed towards the station, needing money for food from his dad. 

He drove down the twisting road until he got to the station and then climbed out and waltzed in. He noticed a particularly attractive young deputy was manning the front desk and knew who Stiles was, smiling as he let him in. Spotting Derek off in the distance a bit, Stiles just smirked and turned the corner into his father’s office. 

Of course, his father wasn’t content just giving him some money for food. Instead, Stiles had to stand around and have a long conversation about how things were going. In the past twenty four hours, his father had been home for five. He was working a major, difficult case and he was hanging around the station pretty much all hours of the day. Stiles eventually managed to tear himself away and walked back down the hall. He could feel Derek’s eyes follow him and he finally spotted his chance to get back at him for humiliating him in front of Scott. He stopped at the front desk, pulling one of the suckers out of the jar they kept on the front desk. While unwrapping it, he made small talk with the guy at the desk before putting it into his mouth. He managed to get the deputy onto some random subject -- coding, of all things; apparently, it was a hobby of his. 

Stiles was not discreet with the way he was using the sucker. He could tell the deputy had caught on, the way his eyes followed the twirling tip of the sucker across the pouting lips on Stiles’ face. Stiles, on the other hand, acted completely innocent and oblivious to being so obviously checked out. He drug the poor guy along for a bit, knowing that all the while, Derek was watching them. As he turned to leave, Stiles gave Derek a wink and waltzed out the front door, plopping down into his jeep. Derek had looked absolutely enraged that Stiles was being so brazen. 

Later that night, Stiles was lounging on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He got up and silently crossed to the door, looking out the peep hole. When he saw Derek standing there, he opened the door and Derek walked in. Stiles took his leather jacket off and hung it on the coat rack, revealing Derek had his uniform shirt on but open, revealing a white tank top underneath it. 

God, something about that sight was insanely hot to Stiles. 

Derek turned to Stiles and raised an eyebrow, before taking a seat on the couch. “Bet you thought that was real funny didn’t you?” He asked. 

Stiles squirmed a bit, knowing what he was referring to. “I mean… but you embarrassed me in front of Scott. Fair is fair.” He let out a tiny ‘hmph.’ 

“Not when I’m your Daddy. I know about Scott and I’m ok with that continuing. Anyone other than that is strictly forbidden.” 

So, the Daddying was going to be strong. Stiles could certainly get down with that. However, he didn’t realize what surprise he was in for next. 

“Lay over my lap.” Derek simply said, motioning his hand across his lap. 

“Daddy…” He tried to whine in protest, knowing exactly what that would mean for him. 

“Don’t even try it.” He said, shutting it down fast. 

Stiles begrudgingly went over and laid out. Before he knew what was happening, Derek had pulled his pants and underwear down and began laying smacks against his bare bottom. He let out a yelp with each swat, trying to squirm away. However, Derek had him expertly pinned in place and there was no hope of Stiles managing to get out of that situation.   
Something else that surprised him was how hard he was getting against Derek’s leg. It seemed like this was a punishment and not the normal fun ‘oh spank me Daddy’ kind of spanking. That seemed to matter very little to Stiles body because the harder Derek would smack, the harder his cock would twitch. Derek held him in place, continuing to swat him for a few good minutes. Finally, he was released and Stiles stood up, quickly fixing his pants and swallowed. 

“Gonna do it again?” Derek arched an eyebrow. 

Stiles shook his head. “No, Daddy.” 

“Good.” 

He pulled Stiles back down onto the couch and then Stiles curled up against Derek’s side. He clicked through the channels until he landed on a simple sitcom and they settled in, occasionally laughing with each other. Well, mainly Stiles laughed and Derek would break the stoicism that defined him most of the time to give a laugh or two. After his spanking, it was nice to receive the simple reminder of Derek’s gentler side; being able to cuddle was always a plus for Stiles. 

He knew he needed to solve the problem that was his love life. There was no way he wanted to give up on either of them; he adored them both. Derek was obviously ok with the arrangement. Scott on the other hand… might never wanna speak to him again if he found out about Derek. There was simply no way he could find it in himself to hurt the boy like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, the tissues are over there ;) Clean that hand off and leave me some love! 
> 
> (Don't forget those kinks!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's be a million years since I posted an update. Stuff happens, y'know? 
> 
> Anyway, here are some quick warnings! This chapter doesn't really push the plot forward. It's... it's porn, ok. It contains elements of: heavy BDSM, choking, pain play and humiliation. If you feel like any of these things trigger you, then come cuddle with me and have hot chocolate. We don't want anyone getting triggered. 
> 
> Another thing I'd like to address is something I saw in the comments. Yes, I understand that by legal definitions, the actions between Stiles and Derek would be labeled as statutory rape. I never want to take away from the legitimacy of that scenario. However, within this fic, Stiles is fully and completely consenting. Sure, Derek forces a few things in some early chapters and there are power systems at play here. Knowing that would be the case when I began reading this, I gave explicit and hard warnings in my first set of notes that this could be considered dubious consent.

The sweetness of the lollipop swirled its way across Stiles’ lips and then through his mouth toward its climax at the back of his throat. The leaves had just begun their slow transformation to death, and crispness was in the air. This time of year always lit Stiles up, leaving him chasing the dying breath of summer. Winter was fun, but summer was grand. 

Across the room, Derek had a look that Stiles could only describe as borderline indignation. A giggle threatened to rip its way up through Stiles’ throat but he couldn’t allow it to escape. That would be a little too much. Stiles had learned over the course of time that Derek didn’t like to be teased; that’s the main reason Stiles did it -- to rile him up. That’s when he could get really fun. 

“You know that is driving me crazy.” Derek grumbled, his arms crossed. 

Stiles shrugged. 

“I should probably spank you for it.” 

That sent a tingle down Stiles’ spine. This he could get into. His chin tilted back as he eyed Derek up a little bit then his lips curled into his signature smile yet again. 

“Oh, you wanna hurt me?” He asked, an eyebrow arching slightly. 

A few minutes of teasing and negotiating later, Stiles found himself bent over the foot of the bed, ropes holding him securely in place. His spanking skirt, which Derek loved to use for added humiliation, was just barely covering his quivering ass as he prepared himself for what was to come. 

As their relationship had evolved over the past few months, Stiles had been through a lot of things when it came to the kinker side of life -- both with Derek and Scott. What was interesting was how at first he’d been a bit hesitant, trying to decide if he really wanted to dive into this. As they began to explore more and more, Stiles found himself giving up more and more of himself to his men -- in ways he’d never even expected. 

Derek’s hands groping at his skirt brought Stiles careening back into the present moment. A slow breath made its way down into his lungs as he further readied himself for the onslaught. Moments like these brought something out of him that he never would have anticipated. It wasn’t always pretty, but the purging of dark -- often violent -- emotions rarely was. Derek spanking him was more of a safe space than anything. A way to attack the demons that haunted him in a very controlled way. 

For a moment, Stiles could hear Derek’s breath leave his chest and then a stark smack across his ass caused him to grimace and bury his face in the sheets. It stung, but Stiles clung to it like the last breath of air. This pain was intoxicating, leaving his thoughts blurry and his cock throbbing. What else could he ask for?  
A few moments later and Stiles was really beginning to feel the burn of the slaps digging into his skin. Swallowing, as Derek took a break, he used the moment to catch his breath and mentally regroup. Wondering what they were going to do later, Stiles found himself beginning to move into his head. The sounds of Derek shuffling through the drawers next to the bed brought him right back. Things were about to get a lot rougher. 

Stiles tried turning his head toward Derek to see what toy had been brought out, but Derek was keeping it expertly hidden behind his back. Derek growled softly. 

“I don’t wanna see you trying to do that again, boy.” Derek’s voice fell hard, almost like a physical blow. 

Stiles lived for this shit. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He said quickly, putting his head back into its usual position. 

As a blunt, hard thud landed on his ass, it was evident that the paddle had come out to play. This particular type of spanking device offered a variety of ways to deal out pain. It could come quick and sharp or long and hard. Both were appealing in their own ways. Suffice to say, Stiles loved the paddle -- when it was being used for funishment. If he’d actually landed himself in trouble, Derek’s punishments were rarely fun at all. For anybody. 

Derek stepped up his game, handing out heavier and heavier blows to Stiles. The blows slowly migrated up and down his ass and thighs, pushing him to the edge of pure bliss. If only he could reach those last few steps, he could leap and fall into the glorious release. Alas, Derek was highly skilled at what he did and he could keep Stiles away from those steps as long as he wanted. Stiles could never orgasm without Derek explicitly desiring for it to happen, especially when he had total control. 

However, Stiles’ endorphins were wearing off. Blow after blow, they were spreading themselves thinner and thinner and the pain was becoming more and more real. It seeped its way up Stiles’ back and his legs began to quiver. This was the place where pain play could risk leaving play and falling into a pit -- one Stiles would have to safeword his way out of. Being the brilliant sadist he was, though, Derek could sense this and decided to push things along the final home stretch. 

A hard crack in the air caused Stiles’ eyes to shoot wide open. The whip had come out as well and this meant high dosages of orgasm-inducing pain were about to ensue. With three precisely laid strikes to Stiles’ ass, he felt himself hit that fall that signaled release. A roof-raising, toe-curling scream ripped its way from Stiles’ chest as the orgasm tore through his body. Every cell in his body lit up with pleasure as his cock sent spurt after spurt against the footboard of Derek’s bed and Stiles’ legs. 

With a few practiced moves, Derek cut his way through the ropes and released Stiles from his binds. Almost ritually, Stiles climbed up onto the bed, laying on his stomach. This part was something they got to every time and Stiles knew the motions. Derek quickly put the gear away, this time pulling out lotion as he sat on the bed beside Stiles’ limp and trembling body. Derek began to gently massage the lotion onto the burning skin of Stiles’ ass and thighs, giving him relief from the afterpains. Of course, no aftercare was complete without the praise Stiles craved. 

“Were such a good boy for me.” Derek murmured softly against Stiles’ cheek, pressing a kiss into Stiles’ sensitive skin after the words passed his lips. “Did such a good job today.” 

A grin formed on Stiles’ lips as he lay there, soaking in the comfort Derek was so willing to give. The man could deal out some top-shelf, high-quality pain, but he was a softie at heart. Very few people got to see that side of Derek, Stiles was quite sure of that fact. These were the moments he cherished the most. He stored every praise in his mind, every caress into his muscles. They would always be there when he needed them most. 

Unfortunately, Stiles had to leave directly after the playing was done. It was hard, but his dad was probably expecting him home soon and he had no cover for staying at Derek’s. After a long kiss in the doorway, Stiles was on his way out to his jeep, gingerly lowering himself into the seat. Most likely, he was gonna be bruised up for a bit. 

Getting home, he made small talk with his dad over dinner. When the plates were washed, his father settled into his recliner to watch tv for the rest of the night. Stiles decided to slip off to his room, laying down on his bed. A few seconds after starting up his computer, he saw a video call request coming in from Lydia. 

Her fiery red hair and glowing face came into view on screen. Chatting with her was always easy and they breezed their way through topics such as school or friends. It’s when they dug into the relationship aspects of their lives that things got a lot more interesting. She talked about how she’d drug Aiden to the mall earlier that day, making him lavish her with candy and attention. Stiles chimed in with stories from Derek, recounting some of their time together -- he left out the seedier bits. 

A couple of days later, it was set to be time with Scott. The bruising on his body had healed quite nicely and he felt ready enough to go be with Scott for a while. He threw on some simple clothes, knowing Scott would get him into something more interesting as soon as the door closed. The jeep zipped along the roads as he mechanically made his way to Scott’s house. The route was easy enough to space out on. Not seeing Melissa’s car in the driveway was a good thing. It gave them a lot more freedom. 

Scott greeted Stiles at the door with a kiss and then he let him in. Being two incredibly horny teenagers, they wasted no time in making their way up to Scott’s room. As the door closed behind them, their hands were all over each other. A few moments later and their clothes disappeared. Scott remained nude while Stiles dug out the suitcase that held all of his ‘girl’ clothes. Scott loved to lavish Stiles with pretty things -- from dresses to skirts to panties -- and hey, Stiles wasn’t about to complain about that. Stiles pulled on a simple blue, body conforming dress that fell at his mid thigh and turned to Scott, smirking. 

“Want you to use me.” Scott quickly said, his face blushing a bit. 

In their relationship, things were a little more fluid than things were with Derek. Scott was mainly the top, while Stiles would occasionally switch to the top, indulging Scott’s desires to submit. Stiles could tell that Scott was getting more and more used to asking for it, but he still found the blushing every time to be quite endearing. 

“Oh you do?” Stiles smirked, easily falling into the role. 

Scott nodded and fell to his knees. Walking across the room, Stiles laced his fingers into Scott’s hair as he got there. Like two peas in a pod, both Stiles and Scott enjoyed the harder side of playing. They both wanted to feel that ecstatic pain that rewarded a unique orgasm. Stiles knew how to work Scott, knowing that Scott would safeword if he needed to. Being clumsy and unrefined, they were way more prone to mistakes than Derek was. 

Stiles let his fingers yank back on Scott’s hair, bringing his face up into the air. A yelp emerged from Scott and Stiles smirked. This was going to be a ton of fun. Quickly, Stiles gave Scott’s face a quick slap to the cheek. This earned a gasp from Scott. 

“I bet you’ve been such a naughty boy.” Stiles taunted, knowing how much Scott liked to mix humiliation into his bottoming. 

“N-no.” He whimpered. 

“Oh we both know it’s true.” Stiles growled. 

A second later, he let his fingers move down to Scott’s throat. Giving a light squeeze, he gave Scott the signal that he was about to start choking him. A moment later, his hands were tightening their grip around Scott’s neck. The way his eyes squeezed shut sent chills all over Stiles’ body. Exploring things with Scott had allowed himself to open up to dominant desires he never would’ve known he had. 

“Now listen here, you lie to me again, I’m gonna keep you in chastity for a week, you hear me?” Stiles growled, having learned how to do this from observing Derek. Scott gave a quick nod. 

“Good. Now, you’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?” Stiles asked the question again. 

Another quick nod from Scott. With that, Stiles released Scott’s neck and he quickly drew in air, rubbing at his throat. Stiles stood up and patted his cheek to warn him off from disobeying. 

“Open that pretty mouth, babe.” Stiles quickly commanded. 

Scott obeyed without a single hint of hesitance. Stiles grinned and lifted the bottom of his dress up, only to push his cock past Scott’s lips and into his mouth. Scott was still learning how to fully handle a cock and Stiles was providing the training. Stiles moved his hand to the back of Scott’s head, keeping it in place as his cock slowly inched its way into Scott’s throat. 

“That’s right. I wish you could see how fucking hot you look with a cock stuffed down your throat.” 

A pleased hum let Stiles know he was still doing ok. His eyes rolled in pleasure though as the vibrations tingled their way up his cock. The lust this induced blurred his reason and he began to thrust in and out of Scott’s mouth. Scott was handling the motion well, not gagging in the slightest. Stiles just allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure, loving the slickness of Scott’s mouth against his cock. 

He continued fucking his throat for what had to be five or six minutes. Scott’s moans wrapped around Stiles’ cock and they sent tingles up Stiles’ skin. This in turn earned moans from Stiles. Soon enough, the room was filled with nothing but lust-fueled moans and the smell of musk. The atmosphere sucked both of them into the abyss of pleasure-seeking and they continued to go at one another. 

Soon enough, he lifted Scott up onto the bed, planting him on all fours. Stiles could tell that Scott was bracing himself for a real good fuck. He wasn’t wrong -- that was certainly coming to him -- but Stiles had other plans for the moment. Reaching into Scott’s bedside drawer, he produced the lube that was kept there. He spread it along his hands and then along Scott’s cock and hole. 

Stiles sunk to his knees to get a better view of what he was working with. He rubbed the palm of his hand down Scott’s shaft and that earned a shiver of pleasure. It took a moment but Stiles finally figured out the best position for his hand and began to stroke Scott. The lube made the motion super easy and he smirked as he continued to work Scott up. 

It wasn’t long before Scott was whining and grinding around on Stiles’ hand. His breathing got slowly faster and that’s when Stiles withdrew his hand. Scott whimpered and pushed out his ass, asking for more but Stiles denied him for the moment. A second later, he was back to stroking Scott and watching him easily slip back into his state of euphoric bliss. 

He kept the pattern up for a little bit, loving how Scott slowly became more and more desperate for the friction of Stiles’ hand. Stiles seemed to be a natural at keeping Scott perfectly balanced on the edge, having a good eye for reading Scott’s body. Scott was no good at hiding his body’s reaction, even when he tried going still and giving no signs at all. That was the only sign Stiles needed. 

Just when he could tell that Scott was at the point of getting overwhelmingly frustrated, he didn’t stop the strokes. He could tell that it surprised Scott a little bit and he could feel it in the way he tensed up. When he realized that Stiles wasn’t going to stop, he gave a few sets of forceful grinds. Apparently, that was enough to send Scott over the edge. 

He let out a howl of pleasure as his back arched. He completely coated Stiles’ hand in come and every muscle in Scott’s body visibly contracted. A second later, he collapsed to the bed, his breathing hard and heavy. Stiles took a moment to clean his hand off and then climbed into the bed with Scott, pulling him into a loving embrace. 

Stroking his back, he whispered soft nothings into Scott’s hair. He knew that Scott needed nothing but pure gentleness after particularly intense moments and he was all too willing to give it to him. Feeling their bodies pressed together was enough to give Stiles his own pleasure, washing over his body lightly. It pleased him to no end to know that he’d just given Scott a life-altering orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know the drill by know. Here's your tissues. Now leave me some love in that comment box! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! It's been a while since I've updated, I know! As seems to usually be the case, school got in my way and I wasn't able to really give my attention to this. However, I've slowly been working on for the past couple of weeks and have gotten it to a place where I feel comfortable posting it! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I'll try to be posting updates on my blog (blowingsterek.tumblr.com) under the tag yjap. Be sure to check there if you want to see if I'm talking about working on this. Also, my inbox is always open to you!
> 
> Warning: this chapter includes depictions of guns and gun violence.

Leaving the gym, Stiles tossed a glance over at Lydia, who was hopelessly trying to catch her breath. Before they had gone to work out together, Stiles had come up with the priceless idea of having a bet between them. He figured Lydia was most likely highly competitive and knew she wouldn’t back down from a challenge like that. The bet was that whoever stopped running on the treadmill first had to spill all of their dirtiest sexual secrets with the other. Luckily, Stiles had managed to win, which left Lydia looking like she was in a pit of despair. 

As they climbed into the jeep, he smirked a bit. “Guess you gotta tell me stuff now.” He said, his voice coming out in a sing-song tune. 

“Do not!” She huffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. 

“Come on! I won fair and square! Spill it!” He giggled. 

Another indignant huff left her mouth, but a moment later she was talking. “Ok, but you only get certain stuff, not all of it.” 

Stiles nodded excitedly as she began talking. 

“Well… I mean, I guess things are great with Aiden. He’s kind of big, you know,... there.” Her eyebrows waggled to convey that she was talking about his cock. “And I mean, it’s weird, but I really like it. Like… really like it.” She giggled. “Get this, the other day he umm… well, he wanted to try putting it… into another entrance.” Stiles wanted to roll his eyes at her struggling to just say the words. “And, sure it hurt, but I loved it. There was just something about how happy it made him and I mean, after a few minutes, it felt kind of good. Plus, he bought me some new shoes, so I’m not mad.” She snorted out a laugh. 

Stiles’ eyes were a little wide at hearing that, but they quickly dropped back to normal. Anal was hardly taboo for him anymore. 

“Well, I think it’s great that you’re able to find things that both of you enjoy. We’re taught that sex is dirty or that only married people should have it. But… why in the world would I buy a car I haven’t even test driven, you know?” He asked. 

“I totally understand. Proclaiming sexuality is difficult but liberating.” She nodded. 

There was a bit of silence and then she spoke up again. “You know… I still think you should be honest with Scott about what’s going on. I mean, you never know… people make that kind of stuff work out. A lot more than you might realize.” 

Stiles was silent. “I know I should. It’s just… hard.” 

She hummed her acknowledgement and then grew silent herself. As they rode down the highway, the radio crackled with the voice of a reporter. The lady’s voice reported that San Diego had just seen a brief rash of robberies take place in the area. Surrounding cities had placed themselves on heightened alerts, as it was believed that the robbers had fled the city. 

Stiles dropped Lydia off at her house, lingering in a hug for a long moment. She stood on the porch and waved him off as he backed his Jeep out of the driveway and took off down the highway. Some old rock song came onto the radio as he wound along the roads and he turned the dial up, singing at the top of his lungs. Soon enough, he was pulling into his driveway and bouncing along the walkway. 

Using his key, he quietly let himself into his house. His father was working another double shift and, to be honest, Stiles felt a little guilty in that regard. Stiles was turning eighteen in two weeks, and even though he insisted he didn’t need a party, his father had said he would be damned if his son turned eighteen without a blow out. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pressed onward into the still house. 

A sudden movement behind him caused his breath to catch in his throat. Instincts and training from his father kicked in and he spun on his heel. His fist met a super hard jaw and a large man went stumbling into a table, knocking a few knick knacks off. Stiles gasped when he saw that he’d just punched the lights out of Derek’s eyes. 

He moved forward quickly, putting his hands on Derek’s shoulders. “Dear god, I’m so sorry!” 

When he heard Derek chuckling, he was beyond surprised. “Damn, you pack a punch.” 

Stiles put his hands on his hips. “Could’ve gotten yourself killed, jackass. Go sit on the couch and I’ll bring you some ice.” He said as he disappeared off into the kitchen. 

“That’s Daddy to you.” Derek called out to him. 

Stiles’ head popped back around the corner. “It’s Daddy when I want something.” He smirked. 

Derek just laughed softly and went off into the front room. Stiles heard him settle down into the couch. Grinning to himself like a goofball, he got some ice from the freezer and wrapped it up in a plastic bag. To say that he was relieved to see that it was Derek all along was an understatement. Furthermore, he could spend some quality time with the man. 

He took the ice into the living room and settled in beside Derek, grabbing the remote control. Stiles quickly got the tv screen filled with some reality tv and Derek let out a soft groan. Derek hated reality television but would put up with it for Stiles’ sake. They sat in easy silence, with Stiles tucked under Derek’s arm, as they watched the sordid lives unfold on the television. 

Soon though, the cuddling became much more intimate. Stiles couldn’t help but let a grin seep across his face as he felt Derek’s hand begin to creep its way up his leg and across his bottom, taking a firm grip. Stiles nearly giggled as he wiggled his butt into the palm of Derek’s hand, earning a hum of a amusement from the man. 

Stiles aptly slid off the couch and onto the floor. Derek’s knees spread open willingly as Stiles took his place between them. There was a moment of stillness as they both sunk into the moment but then Stiles’ hands were rubbing along the crotch of Derek’s jeans; feeling the man grow hard beneath the denim was thrilling for Stiles. Something about the texture of the fabric combined with hardness was enough to drive Stiles wild. 

A few minutes of rubbing later and Stiles finally took the initiative of pulling Derek’s cock out of his pants. Derek laced his fingers into Stiles’ hair and brought his head forward, leaving no room for doubt as to what he wanted. Stiles took his time and let his tongue dart out and over the skin of Derek’s cock. The salty taste swirled into his palette, leaving him craving more as he came forward, bringing his lips into full contact with the man’s cock. 

Stiles brought his mouth up and over the head of the very familiar cock and let it slip down into his throat. Over time, his gag reflex had practically disappeared, at least when it came to Derek’s cock. He could feel the man tugging his hair, bringing his head up and down the throat-scraping length. Stiles hummed softly in response, which earned a growl of appreciation from Derek. Soon enough, Derek had decided to stand up. 

He held Stiles head in place as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth. All Stiles could do was leave his mouth open and pliant for the man to shove his cock into. Being used liked this was more of a turn on than almost anything for him. It sent electric chills down his spine to know that Derek was losing himself to the carnal pleasure. It caused his own cock to start leaking pre-come. Derek pulled his cock out and gave the side of Stiles’ face a few slaps with it while he worked to regain his breath. Before he even knew what was happening, he was being lifted up onto the couch. Derek placed him on his knees, ass pointing up into the air. 

Stiles could hear Derek rifling around behind him and goose bumps spread along his skin like fire at the anticipation. A second later, a familiar coolness made contact with his entrance as Derek spread the lube around. His fingers prodded in and Stiles just took a relaxing breath, letting his body yield to the probing fingers. Within a very few minutes, Derek had managed to work Stiles up to two fingers. Stiles’ heart thumped a little faster at how easily he could do this now. 

A little bit of rustling and repositioning later and Derek’s cock was replacing his fingers. Stiles took a sharp breath in as Derek began to press deeper and deeper into him, spreading his body open around his cock. Stiles loved the feeling of being filled up with Derek’s cock. There was something so delicately divine about knowing his body was giving pleasure to another that made him nearly whimper in awe. 

Derek would push softly past sensitive parts of Stiles’ body and then quickly move when Stiles’ body would allow for it. Stiles was still quite unsure of how Derek was managing this but it would seem that Derek had developed a knack for knowing the ways to work inside of his body. Biting on the cushion softly, Stiles tried so hard not to get too loud. He didn’t want the neighbors raising questions with his father that he didn’t want to answer. 

Within a few minutes of alternating work, Derek had been able to find a rhythm of steady thrusting that seemed to be working Stiles up towards a fit of ecstasy. His breathing had become less controlled; coming out in short puffs as he moved his hips to bring Derek’s cock into contact with that ever so sweet spot inside of himself. The colors of the world were blurring as he was getting fucked gloriously by Derek; the way he was thrusting straight into his prostate was causing him to lose the ability to think straight. 

Getting fucked by Derek did something to Stiles that he didn’t think he could ever put into words. As Derek repeatedly slammed into his prostate, it would seem that Stiles’ entire world was swallowed in euphoric bliss. Occasionally, a bolt of electricity would come streaking through, adding a totally different level to the pleasure of having Derek inside of him. There was nothing more addictive in the world than the feeling of fullness that came along with getting fucked by Derek. 

A particularly rough thrust brought Stiles suddenly back into the moment. Stiles found himself letting out high pitched whimpers as Derek continued to fuck him with a breakneck ferocity. Derek even added a few hard slaps to his ass, which sent chills up his spine. It wasn’t long before Stiles could feel himself helplessly perched on the edge, moments from falling down into utter bliss. As per usual, Derek was using his cock in all the right ways and it was driving Stiles to the point of howling in pleasure. 

Within moments, Stiles felt the familiar burst of pleasure that started in his stomach and then shot out across his entire body. He could feel his cock sending out waves of come as his body contracted around Derek’s cock. A heart stopping, breath stealing yell left his chest as the euphoria consumed him in it’s fiery path. As soon as the orgasm was done, Stiles let his torso completely collapse onto the sofa as Derek rode the remaining bits of his own orgasm into Stiles’ ass. When they both came down from the high, Derek slowly pulled out and then drug Stiles over into his lap. 

They stayed like that for a long while. Stiles would be content to stay like that forever; nothing more to his existence than the rich smell of Derek’s musk or the heavy swipe of his breath sweeping across his ear. It was moments like these where Stiles could forget everything shitty that had happened in his life; he could forget how hopelessly complicated and beyond messed up his love life was. Of course, moments like these were always torn apart by the real world intruding and forcing the lovers apart. Derek had to go into work and Stiles helped him get dressed, buttoning up Derek’s uniform shirt. His eyes darted up to meet the other’s. 

“I’ll be eighteen soon.” Stiles murmured. 

“And?” Derek smirked. “Are you trying to drop hints at me or something?” 

“No, I’m just saying that soon enough I’ll be technically legal.” Stiles said, playfully batting at Derek’s chest. “And maybe we won’t have to be as secretive about everything.” 

“I still don’t think your father would be very pleased about… us.” He said, his eyebrows arching slightly. 

Stiles just shrugged and saw the man to the door. He leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before the door swung open in Derek’s hand. 

“Be safe out there.” Stiles called out to him. 

Derek waved a hand in the air as he walked off to acknowledge that he’d heard Stiles. Stiles just shook his head with a playful smile and went off into his bedroom. A few minutes later, his father sent a text asking him to be ready because he wanted to go bowling. Stiles snorted because this father son bonding thing rarely worked out well for them. They did best when they had the interactions they needed to, but otherwise left each other alone. 

His father arrived and Stiles went down, got into the cruiser and they took off down the highway. Winding along the roads, they made their way into town and the Sheriff decided to make a quick stop at the bank, saying he needed to get some cash out. The car pulled to a stop in the parking lot. Something told Stiles to stay in the car but he just pushed that feeling aside and climbed out with his father. They got into the line and began the long process of waiting to make their way to the front. 

A chill hit the air as Stiles stood around, anxious to be out of the bank. He rubbed his arms as he looked around, just trying to take his mind off how much he was feeling the urge to just bounce. He hated the days where his hyperactivity could just tick away at him until he finally had to give in. A moment later, a loud crash broke through the air and Stiles turned to see three men in ski masks striding into the bank. Quickly, the security guard was shot and a scream erupted from the crowd as most of them fell to the ground seeking cover. 

The world seemed to go into slow motion as the events transpired. One man began to demand cash and threw bags to the clerks while the other two were on watch; one on the crowd, one on the doors. How Stiles was taking all this information in he had no idea. The next thing he knew, his father had pulled out his gun and fired two rounds at the guys on watch. The bullets struck but the man at the counter was too fast and turned, firing a round at the Sheriff. Blood shot out of him as he was sent spiraling to the ground and collapsed into an unmoving heap on the bank floor. 

Stiles felt a scream rip out of his chest at the sight of his father crumpled on the ground. Tears burned his eyes as he ran forward. Sirens had begun to fill the air around them while Stiles was crossing the distance to his father. He wasn’t thinking about the robbers. He wasn’t thinking about the fact that they had guns. All he wanted was to get to his father and try to help him survive. 

A sharp pain broke out in the midst of Stiles lower back. 

Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is not the end of the story. There will be another chapter! 
> 
> So... go ahead and tell me how you feel in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a phoenix from the ashes, I rise. I hope you won't try to kill me for taking *so* long to get this chapter out to you all. Life really got in my way and I needed a break from writing. Hopefully I can stick it out until we finish this bad boy.

It was cold; too cold. Stiles shuddered as he woke up in the bed and slowly set up, groaning a bit from the soreness in his back. He blinked and looked around his room; or rather, his hospital room. Suddenly, flashes of the bank robbery flashed before his eyes and he could only assume things had gone south for him. He had to find his father. Slowly, he moved his legs off the bed and took a sharp breath in as he stood up. This was going to be a slow trek for sure. 

The odd thing was that he hadn’t seen anyone else. No no one had passed through the hall outside of his room. There was no conversation floating down the hall. A small hum played on his lips as he poked his head out of the doorway. As he suspected, there was no one in sight and his brows furrowed in concentration as he pondered the situation. Stiles gave a slight shrug and walked out into the hall, taking a longer peek around. It was surely just a coincidence and he’d find a nurse or someone soon enough. 

Three hallways later and his heart rate was beginning to rise. His eyes darted back and forth as he scanned each door, hoping for some sign of life. Swallowing slowly, he continued to press onward and then up ahead, he saw a lock of hair disappear around the corner. No matter who they were, they surely could offer him some kind of information on what in the world was happening. As quickly as he could, he pushed his legs to work hard down the hall to catch the person. 

As he rounded the corner, he saw the woman up ahead. She was moving seamlessly, possibly even floating along the ground below her. Something about her brought him to a dead stop and he watched as her hair flowed behind her; beautiful and shimmering in the light. With a flick of her nearly glowing hair, she turned her head to send a soft smile back at Stiles. The face caused him to sputter and choke on his own breath; his heart thundering with palpitation in his chest. There was no way it was possible. 

That face belonged to his mother. 

He placed a hand on a nearby wall for support as he struggled to regain his breath and composure. She disappeared around the corner and Stiles didn’t have nearly enough wherewithal to push forward after her; all he could do was lean into his palm and hope he didn’t pass out on the spot. Within a few moments, he had enough strength to stand back up onto his feet and look around. He blinked in confusion as he saw a record spinning on a machine in a nearby room. Walking into the room, he brought the needle down onto the track, listening as its sounds filled the air. 

For a moment, there was nothing but the entrancing hum of a woman’s voice. She wasn’t saying anything, just letting the sound go up and down in her throat; creating something of a soft melody. Stiles swallowed as the track kept going and finally, it got to the last beat. As it did, the woman’s hum changed to an eerie whisper. 

The only thing the voice said: “Every track’s gotta end, baby.”   
He shivered as he backed away from the record player and stopped only when he hit a wall. He poked his head back out to look down the hall and recoiled back into the room for a brief moment. Needing to gather his bearings, Stiles took a long, deep breath trying to gain his concentration. It was broken when he heard a voice from down the hall call out; more specifically, Derek’s voice. 

“Stiles?” The voice rang down the hall and Stiles quickly popped out into the hall. 

Again, the only thing he could see was Derek’s silhouette disappearing around a corner. With no other hope for getting out of this mess, he chased after the man, hoping to find some answers. His feet pounded along the tiles of the hospital floor as he tried desperately to round the corner. Up ahead, he saw Derek go through a set of double doors and Stiles barreled straight down after him, dead set on catching the man. As Stiles hit the doors and went through them, he fell down into a pit of darkness and he screeched as he fell into the utter abyss. 

Suddenly, he was in a bed again and he sat up. This time, pain shot all throughout his body and he had to let out a sharp breath as he was forced to lay back down. Looking around, he saw Scott rush to the bed and make sure he was ok. 

“What… what happened?” Stiles’ voice was hoarse and came out in rasps, like he hadn’t had anything to drink for days. 

“There was a robbery at the bank you and your dad were in. Both of you got shot.” 

Stiles felt a pang of misery hit his heart and he tried desperately to sit up again. “Gotta find him.” He groaned. 

“Won’t do any good. He’s in surgery right now. The doctors are doing the best they can.” He said, offering a supportive hand to Stiles to help him stand. 

It wasn’t easy by any stretch of the imagination but Stiles managed to make it to his feet. “Could you do me a favor? Would you be a friend and find me a soda or something? I’m desperate here.” He half chuckled, half coughed. 

Scott nodded with a smile and walked out of the room. Stiles’ eyes followed him around and landed on the outline of Derek’s body standing at the window of the room. His back was turned but the man was there none the less. With a hobbling gait, Stiles went over to the door and poked his head out. 

“Don’t look so grim.” He smiled softly. 

Derek may as well have seen a ghost by the expression on his face when he saw Stiles standing there. The man’s face soon broke into a smile and he wrapped his arms gingerly around Stiles. 

“My god… I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you get out of that bed.” He said softly. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked as they pulled apart. 

“I haven’t told people you sometimes let me put my dick inside you if that’s what you’re asking.” He half huffed. “I promised your dad a long time ago that if something ever took him out of commission, I’d watch out for you.”

“He… he’s in surgery.” Stiles’ eyes were wide, already at the point of crying. 

“Yes. Last I heard they were still working on getting the bullets out.” 

Stiles nodded and placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

With that, the other man helped him hobble back into the bed and the coolness of the sheets was a welcome feeling. Slowly, he relaxed down onto the bed and Derek stepped back out of the room only moments before Scott came bumbling back in. The boy was so adorable and hot at the same time… it was almost too much to handle. Almost. 

He took the soda and took a few small sips before offering his thanks to Scott. They talked for a few minutes before it occurred to Stiles that he needed to explain everything to Scott. The boy had such an innocent, loving expression on his face that there was no way Stiles could keep him in the dark anymore. The other had to know. 

But now was not the time to tell him. 

Stiles simply had too much on his plate and not enough time to deal with any of it. Looking around, he glanced out the window and noticed it was a rather nice day out and held his hand out to Scott. A few grunts and some wobbles later, they were on their way out into the hospital’s courtyard. It was nice to get a breath of fresh air from that claustrophobic hospital room. As they walked along the paths, their hands slipped seamlessly together like rivers meeting the ocean; one being becoming whole again. It wasn’t long though before the walk had tired poor Stiles out and they had to make the trek back to the room. 

Days passed in a slow procession as Stiles worked on his own recovery, yet worrying about his father that was struggling for survival in the ICU wing of the hospital. The day came when Stiles was able to leave the hospital and he was greeted by Stiles and Melissa. The drive to his house was slow, almost like a funeral procession as they made their way along the winding roads. 

It wasn’t long before the formal dance for the high school was upon them and of course, Stiles got invited out by Scott to go. Of course, dealing with the injuries incurred on his back wasn’t going to be that easy, nor would tearing himself away from his father. However, there were other people there that were going to be keeping an eye on the man and Stiles felt safe enough to leave the man’s side. He still hadn’t shown signs of consciousness. 

Going home, Stiles pulled out the tuxedo his father had bought for him once for a wedding or something. It still fit like a glove and he slowly made his way down the steps, having to reach out and hold on to Scott’s hand at the landing of the stairs to steady himself. 

“I’m trying.” He murmured. 

“You’re doing very well, beautiful.” The other boy said softly in reply, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Soon, they were off out the door and Scott helped lower Stiles down into the passenger seat of his car. With that, they took off and quickly arrived at the high school, the drive being all too familiar to them. Scott seemed to proudly take Stiles hand and lead him boldly through the doors into the gymnasium. Stiles lost his breath for a moment at the sight -- lights twinkled as they hung from the rafters, candles glowed in the dimly lit room. This was a night he could get lost in; a night he so desperately needed to escape the reality that was his life. 

Lydia passed by with a low smirk and a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “Get ‘em champ.” She laughed softly into his ear before pulling away. 

He had to swat at her hands playfully before she wandered off with her boyfriend. Scott assisted Stiles over to the refreshments table where he was able to get a glass of water to help cool and quiet his insides. As a slow song came over the speakers, Scott tugged Stiles out towards the dance floor. 

“I don’t know that I can.” Stiles hesitated with a whine. 

“I’ve got you babe. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He said and Stiles allowed himself to be pulled out onto the dancefloor and into his loves’ arms.

Subtly, their bodies blended together and Stiles let his head drop over onto Scott’s chest. To him, this was a safe place; the warmth and the ever present beat of his heart mingling with that scent he never wanted to leave his nostrils. Swaying to the music with Scott, Stiles found himself wishing that this moment would never end. He wanted to cling to this feeling for the rest of his life -- this young love that seemed to give him so much hope for the rest of his life and world. 

Like two souls that had known each other for centuries, two partners that had danced across thousands of stars, their bodies met in such a familiar and predestined way. It would seem that every moment of his life, from that first daring kiss to the drunken sex, had led him to this moment. Of course, there was no way he could forget about Derek and the energy the two of them shared in their own way. It was more of a rapid fire, a firing of sparks that both dazzled and dizzied him. This was never a predicament he had prepared himself for. 

As the song started winding to a close, Stiles looked up into Scott’s eyes. There was something there -- some kind of magnetic, sparkling energy that was drawing them together. Their souls were speaking a language that no one but the two of them would ever be able to understand and seamlessly, their lips melted together. As the final notes and beats of the song carried over the speakers, they remained in the embrace, enjoying the way their lips moved together like river rapids across rocks. 

With a small smirk playing on his lips, Scott nodded his head at the doors and Stiles happily agreed, holding his hand as they paraded their way out of the gym. Reaching the car, their shared another quick kiss before they hopped in and dashed off down the road again. Soon, they reached Stiles’ home and Scott helped him up into his room. 

Once the door was closed, they met for a kiss yet again. This time it wasn’t soft and gentle; it was deep and needy -- both sensual and horny at the same time. Quickly, clothes flew in several different directions as they both stripped themselves nude and they dropped down on the bed. Each boy’s hand seemed to find its way over to the other’s cock and they laid their for a long moment, kissing and stroking each other as they began to work up that ecstatic energy. 

Subtly, Stiles let himself drift down the bed so that he could kiss and lick at the tip of Scott’s cock. There were low moans and mewls that left his lips as the boy laced his fingers into Stiles’ hair and before long, Stiles had let his lips open to engulf the head of Scott’s cock. Slowly, he pulled the shaft deep into his mouth and that’s when a lust filled moan ripped its way out of Scott’s chest. 

Stiles let his head bob up and down, letting his tongue go flat against the bottom of Scott’s shaft, slicking the bottom of it up. A few minutes later, Stiles felt the dominance of Scott emerge and his fingers were driving Stiles head back and forth, no longer allowing Stiles to go at his own pace. And he certainly did not mind that. 

A moment later, Scott flipped Stiles over and pulled him up the bed, getting some lube from the bedside drawer along with a condom. A few seconds later, both boys were lubed up and ready to go and Stiles prepared himself for the insertion of Scott’s cock. There was a new layer of pain added to it this time considering he had recently been shot in the back but Scott was gentle and took his time, allowing his cock to work with Stiles’ body instead of forcing his way inside of him. Stiles could not be more thankful to have a lover like Scott. 

As their bodies managed to meld together, Scott began to thrust in and out of Stiles and that’s when his own moans filled the dance of noises in the room. The air had suddenly become static and Stiles felt Scott give him a reach around, stroking his cock as Scott began to ram into him. That took him to a whole different plane of pleasure. 

Stiles managed to begin moving his hips back and forth to match the strokes of Scott’s cock and he let out low, needy whines as Scott just relentlessly hit the sweetest parts of Stiles’ prostate. 

“Holy -- gonna cum if you keep it up.” Stiles shuddered through the words, gripping at the sheets. 

“It’s ok, babe. Just let it out.” 

With those words of permission, Stiles just gave himself over to the pleasure and he nearly tore his own lungs out as a scream of orgasming tore through his body. It was deep, shooting out immense pleasure into every vein of his existence, taking him far out of the world for a lone moment. With grunts and moans of his own, Stiles could tell that Scott was joining him on this orgasmic journey and they both collapsed to the bed, a pile of after glow and joy. 

A moment later a buzzing began to ring up from his bedside table and Stiles looked over at his phone to see Derek’s number. He hummed as he decided to pick up the phone, something telling him this was important, urging him toward the phone. 

When the voice came through the phone, Stiles’ world immediately changed. 

“Stiles… he’s gone.” 

A scream tore through his body, ripping out into the shreds of the universe. The grief threatened to drag him down into an abyss almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now... dry those eyes and tell me your feels.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought things were already crazy, buckle up. 
> 
> Few warnings: BDSM play is back. Involves choking and slapping.

With a final few steps, Stiles was standing at the edge of his father’s casket. Swallowing hard, he placed a hand to the side to hold himself steady, his eyes watering and spilling over with grief as he stood there. He’d requested a few minutes alone to have this private moment and he ran a hand over his face. Soon, he’d have to compose himself enough to stand there and talk with people long enough and put on a ‘blank’ face. If he was sobbing the whole time, they wouldn’t be able to exchange funny stories and hug. In a way, he supposed it was a way of making the process more ‘normal’. 

All he wanted to do was sob though. 

A quiet cry clawed it’s way out of his throat and he had to lean down a bit, trying his best to catch his breath. A moment later, his ears caught the sound of heels clicking up behind him and there was a flash of red hair and a familiar hand on his back helping to steady him. There were shushes that came out of her mouth and she gently ushered him over into a seat.

“You look so pretty.” He sputtered out, trying his best to get himself back together. 

She had on a black dress with lace trimmings with stellar heels. Her hair was that naturally bouncy curls and whirls that it normally was. 

She giggled and just wiped at his cheeks. “You’re a silly boy.” She said. 

It took a few minutes before he was able to regain his composure and it was in no small part thanks to Lydia. That girl sure had a way of calming him down. When Stiles gave the ok, he stood up and went back to the casket side and Lydia went to open the doors so that people could start filtering in. 

It wasn’t as bad as Stiles thought it was going to be. People offered their condolences and offers of anything should he needed it. What Stiles needed was his father back in his life. What Stiles needed was his life not to be some ever evolving complex mess. The night moved along smoothly enough and Stiles was able to maintain his composure enough to be social but eventually, Lydia came up and got him under the elbow, practically forcing him to step away into a private room for a break. Derek showed up at the door and Stiles asked for a private moment alone. Lydia gave a solemn nod and a ‘you better not fuck this up’ look to Derek. With that, she closed the door behind her. 

Derek walked closer and pulled Stiles into a hug. Something about the warmth of his hug let him release a wave of grief he didn’t even know he had been holding in. Derek was there though, strong as ever and holding Stiles in all the right ways. Derek’s hands came up to come through Stiles’ hair and a few minutes later, those fingers were wiping at his cheeks, before their lips met in a tiny kiss. It wasn’t long before Stiles was having to go back out to his father’s casket and as he exited the room, he bumped into Scott and they seamlessly slipped their hands together. They walked up to the casket together where Scott parted ways and went to find a seat. 

 

Soon, it was time to get the funeral underway and Stiles just sat somberly in the front row. At his request, Lydia had been allowed to join him and she sat firmly by his side, holding his hand through all of the tears. The entire deputy force walked forward to carry the casket to the grave and Stiles just quietly sobbed as the funeral procession walked out to the spot beyond the church where his father had requested to be buried in his will.

There was a bit of lingering around and finally, Lydia had to force Stiles away and into her car. It was no easy task for either of them. With that, she drove them quietly to her house and they went up into her room, sneaking a bottle of vodka along the way to drown themselves in. Once they got into the room, the shots were soon flowing and before they knew what had happened, they were both plastered. 

“I love you.” She said, putting her hand against his face. 

“I love you too. You’re my best friend in this whole world.” He smiled back at her, trying to figure out which of the three of her was the real one. 

It wasn’t exactly clear in their drunken haze how it happened, but the next thing Stiles knew, their lips were connecting and moving with each other. Under sober circumstances, Stiles would have had to ask himself what in the fuck was going on. This moment was certainly far from normal. A second later, Lydia flung her shirt off and gave Stiles what could only be described as a ‘come and get me’ look. 

“God, when did you get so hot?” 

With that, he tackled her to the bed, letting his lips explore her neck. Sensual moans filled the air from her lips as she writhed and grinded against him from beneath. Somehow without injury, they managed to get their clothes off and Stiles just kissed his way down her body. Once he reached her vagina, he began to gently lick at her lips before pressing his tongue inside a bit, swiping up to hit her clitoris. That earned him a very loud moan. A few minutes of eating Lydia out later, he moved back up the bed and pushed his cock inside of her. The heat that enveloped his cock could only be described as utter bliss. 

The both of them began to moan as he moved in and out of her, their lips meeting for the time that they weren’t both letting out lust driven noises. But, some part of Stiles’ mind told him this wasn’t about lust. They had a bond and they needed to be close; perhaps this intimacy was the only healing they could find in that moment and who was to say that was so wrong? 

A moment later, Lydia wrapped her fingers up into his hair before clawing their way down his back only to grip onto his ass and drive him harder into her. 

“Make me forget my name, Stilinski.” 

“Careful what you ask for, Martin.”

With that, he began to use the full strength of his hips, pushing himself ever harder into her. Her neck and back arched in sync, allowing her to let out screams that had seemingly been locked away for quite some time. Perhaps they had more chemistry than they would have otherwise realized. Stiles was getting closer to the edge and just failed to pay attention that in his drunken stupor. 

It was almost as if time went into another dimension and they were left on a plane where it did not exist. Their bodies moved with each other in only a way that could be described as erotic. Bringing her hand up to grip onto his chin, she brought his eyes to level with hers. 

“That’s it, right there. Don’t you dare stop.” 

Apparently he was doing something right and a second later, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as screaming moans ripped forth from her chest. Her body began to clench and spasm around Stiles cock, driving him far too wild with pleasure. It brought his own orgasm out of him and he let his mouth fall down onto her shoulder, biting gently as the both rode out the waves of ecstatic pleasure. 

The night faded into nothingness from there. 

Time moved forward again and so did life. It wasn’t really the grief that Stiles couldn’t bear. That was something; it was there. What he couldn’t take was the nonexistence -- of his father, of his ability to deal with life like a functioning person. He hardly left the house for more than food and Scott and Derek had been visiting him on a naturally alternating schedule. Derek had taken the place as interim Sheriff and that left him less available than he had been -- which wasn’t much to start with -- but it was still something. 

Of course, he was the perfect guy and still made time for him. 

One evening, he stopped by, still in his uniform and Stiles greeted him at the door. Derek seamlessly lifted him and carried him bridal style over to the couch. They floated down onto the cushions and Stiles gave him a tiny smile and a peck on the lips. 

“Missed you, Daddy.” 

“I missed you too, baby.” Derek hummed in response before allowing his lips to come into contact with Stiles. 

The kiss was everything that Stiles hadn’t known he had been missing for so long. It felt like an eternity since he had been able to sit in this man’s lap and be held so close, with a strength that protected him but a gentleness that nurtured him. He never was quite sure how the man managed it. 

“Derek, what are we?” He said softly, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

“Two people that care about each other? Daddy and boy?” Derek said, quirking a brow up. 

“I mean… are we a forever thing or is this just something that gets our rocks off?” Stiles said, looking up into Derek’s eyes. 

There was something so true there though; something that Stiles would never be able to bring himself to deny, no matter what happened. Sparks so effortlessly flew through their touches and glances. 

“Who says they have to be separate?” He said. 

The air between them was silent for a long moment as they just stared deeply into each other’s eyes. There was something there. Stiles was not sure what it meant but he felt it and right now, that was all that matter. Stiles had been in a daze of not feeling -- of finding everyday experiences to be beyond dull… mechanic almost. Derek was breathing life into every fiber of his being. 

“Daddy, could you do me a huge favor? I need you to hurt me. Not in a bad way… but y’know… in our way.” He said, his cheeks going pink. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“I want you to make me feel.” He said, a certain sadness ringing in the depths of his tone. 

Slowly, Derek gave a nod and stood up and led Stiles to the bedroom. Once there, he closed the door and turned to Stiles. He took his finger and brought it up under Stiles’ chin, making him look him in the eye. 

“You know your safeword?” He asked. 

Stiles gave a nod. Derek responded with his own before bringing his hand up to rest against Stiles’ cheek. The boy let his eyes flutter close before he felt a smack across his cheek. It wasn’t hard or even enough to make him flinch but he did allow it to send him cascading onto the bed. Derek descended on him and took his hair into his hand, using his other hand to bring a grip to Stiles’ neck. Slowly, Derek began to apply pressure and Stiles squirmed around on the bed, starting to feel things again. This was good. Tiny whimpers left his throat and all he could think of was how he was a tiny kitten trapped in the jaws of a wolf. Derek roughed Stiles up for a bit, alternating slaps between his face and ass, all the while keeping him trapped on the bed. This was one of the hottest things that had ever happened in his life. Soon, as was to be expected, Stiles lost his clothes but of course… Derek had to have that uniform on. That damn hot uniform. 

Derek brought Stiles over to the side of the bed, dangling his head off the side of the bed. Oh, he knew full well what was coming. Derek unzipped his pants and gave Stiles’ face a harsh slap, pulling his cock out. 

“Be a good boy and open that mouth.” 

When Stiles did what he was told, not needing to be told twice, Derek let his cock sink all the way into his mouth. It caused Stiles to sputter and choke but Derek simply held his head in place, starting to thrust into Stiles ever so willing throat. Eventually, Stiles got used to the presence but it did not stop him from gagging on it every time it hit the back of his throat. Spit was running out over his face and Stiles couldn’t help but let his eyes roll in pleasure. This was what he needed. He needed Derek to bring him back into the very real existence of his body. 

The thrusts began to move at a faster pace and that gave Stiles the signal he needed to prepare himself for the impending orgasm from Derek. However, instead of cumming directly into his mouth, Derek simply pulled his cock out and let the cum shoot out onto his face. Great, now he was really a mess, his face currently messy with cum and his own spit. What had he been reduced to? Whatever it was, Stiles found it hot and before he had a second to process that, Derek yanked him up onto his knees on the bed and Stiles found his balls being tugged at harshly. 

“Daddy!” He gasped. “Hurts!” He whined. 

Stiles tried to squirm out of the grip but Derek simply slapped his cock to keep him in place. Stiles let out a tiny yelp and bit his lip as his Daddy just continued to have his way with Stiles’ body. The man took his time, tugging on his balls and slapping his cock a few times just to bring Stiles pain -- what he had asked for. He just didn’t know that it would look like this. 

There was punches to his butt mixed with the pain to his cock and that was a very, very odd erotic move. Before he really knew what was happening, Derek had worked his body up into a frenzied mess and his cock strained desperately to cum. With Derek’s expert hands working to stroke his cock, Stiles let out a strangled cry as an orgasm his body, taking him to the moon and then letting him crash back down into the after glow. 

They collapsed onto the bed in a cuddle pile. Derek was always gentle after their play time together and the sweet whispers in his ear was always enough to make Stiles feel like the best boy in the whole world. Derek rubbed and kissed every inch of Stiles body, making sure to plant flowers in the earth of Stiles’ flesh to grow in the absence of the pain. 

Soon, it was time for Derek to go and Stiles threw on a robe before walking out with him onto the porch. Stiles looked around and there was no one there. With that, he got up onto his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips. Their lips lingered together for a very long moment and a second later, he heard the sputtering of an engine he knew all too well. He glanced over and saw Scott sitting there on his dirt bike, helmet in his hands. 

Pain had bloomed on his face and it broke Stiles heart. This was not how this was meant to happen. No, Stiles was supposed to be able to sit down with Scott and talk things through but there he was, kissing the new Sheriff on his porch. Scott had the look of what could only be described as a kicked puppy and he just shook his head. He threw his helmet on and speed off into the night, leaving a desperately calling Stiles running down off the porch into the grass. 

He promptly told Derek to just leave and stormed back into his room. When he got there, his phone was blinking at him and he frowned before picking it up. He had a voice mail from Lydia. At least her voice would be good to hear in this moment. 

As he picked it up, he was only left more dazed than he already was. 

“Stiles, this isn’t really something I can tell you over a voice mail. You need to call me because we have to talk.”

What could she mean? What was going on? What in the ever living fuck was his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever escape the havoc this fic has inflicted on my life? Tune in next time to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have managed to work out another chapter to this story. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> That being said, this could very realistically be the last chapter of the story. Maybe I'll eventually do an epilogue sort of thing but I've honestly gotten to the point where I am done with this story.

Stiles sat down at the table, looking at Lydia with curious eyes. Her eyes reflected some kind of chaotic mixture of sadness and fear and hope. How one person could bottle all those feelings into glimmering eyes was beyond Stiles understanding but he just swallowed the lump in his throat. This was actually happening. 

“So, you’re sure this is really happening?” He said, his voice low and cautious like a cat prowling through the grass. 

Lydia ran a hand through her hair and gave a short nod. “Yep. The doctor ran the official test and confirmed it. I’m pregnant Stiles and I’m sure it’s yours. I haven’t had sex with someone other than you in… quite some time.” She confessed. 

This revelation was making his head spin but somehow, it wasn’t as scary as he could’ve dreamt it would be. She was going to have his child and honestly, if it was going to be anyone, he was glad that it was going to be Lydia. With the help of her parents, the income from his father’s pension and if he got a job, he could see them being able to pull of raising the kid. 

His hand crossed the table and rested on top of her’s. There was a moment of bonding there. Stiles was silently making the promise to be there for Lydia, if there was any doubt. There was still lingering doubts in his head about how they were going to raise a kid but he knew that with both of their brains, they could pull it off. She got up from the table and hugged him close for a long moment before pressing a kiss to his cheek and went off out the door. 

That left him with one other problem. A very sullen Derek who was sulking in his living room at the moment. Rounding the corner, he gave Derek a glance and all he was met with was that signature silent stare. Under different circumstances, that stare would have been both intimidating and sexy at the same time. Now, it’s only purpose was to make Stiles worry. 

“Like I told you, it was just… a moment of indiscretion. We both needed someone and we were really, really drunk. It was a mistake ok? But it happened and this baby is on the way and I have to deal with that.”

The silent stare continued for a long moment and all Stiles could do was squirm under it. It wasn’t until Derek’s gaze softened and the man gave his lap a small pat that Stiles released a lot of tension he didn’t realize he was holding. Slowly, he crossed the room and curled up in the man’s lap. If ever safety and comfort had a smell, it would be the musk of that man’s chest as he hid his face away in the folds of Derek’s body. 

“We’ll make it through this.” Derek murmured and somehow, those were the words he needed to hear in those moments without even realizing it. 

He stayed with Derek for as long as he felt he needed. It was an easy thing to do at that point. He had gotten so comfortable with Derek that time could slip by without him even noticing. Soon, when his bones began to calm down, he climbed away from Derek and realized there was something he needed to take care of. To be exact, he definitely needed to go have a talk with Scott and he wasn’t even sure how that was going to go. 

Leaving Derek with a kiss, he got into his jeep and buzzed down the roads and around the curves until he was pulling up to Scott’s house. His mom was gone but he could tell that Scott was home. Climbing out of the jeep, he walked up the steps to the door and floundered around on the porch for a long few minutes. He was just thinking of ways to talk to Scott or what would even happen. Before he even managed to work up the nerve to knock on the door, there was Scott opening it and standing in the opening with his arms crossed. 

“I would imagine you would’ve figured out I don’t want to talk with you right now.” 

Stiles let out a tiny ‘hmph’ but before he could really even say anything, Scott was walking off into the darkened house but the door was still open. He would take that to mean he had an invitation to come in. Walking across the threshold, he closed the door and then followed after Scott up into his bedroom. Little did he know that when he crossed that threshold that things were about to take a much different turn. 

“I mean, how could you Stiles. How. Could. You.” Scott growled, already pacing around his room. “It’s like I trusted you and you just had to go and throw that all away and I just don’t know what to do anymore.” He let out a huff of air. 

Stiles opened his mouth before closing it again before finally being able to speak. “I don’t even know how it happened, Scott. You were there and then Derek was there and I just got lost and I didn’t know how to get out.” 

“What the fuck is that even supposed to mean? I mean, seriously.” He said, glaring at Stiles. 

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders. “That’s all I know to say. I was gonna tell you, I swear. At the hospital when we went walking. I just lost the power to do it. Ok. I’m weak, Scott. I get it and I get it if you want to hate me.” 

Scott stood up and crossed the room. The anger hadn’t left his eyes but his voice was softer. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, Stiles.” He said quietly. “I’d never hate you. I love you.” 

Even with the anger still present in the room, the words felt real and comforting. Before Stiles even had a spare brain cell to process what was happening, Stiles and Scott were locked up in kissing each other, clothes flying in various directions across the room. The kissing wasn’t gentle. It was hot and needy; a mixture of lust and anger at the same time, perhaps one of the most volatile concoctions of human emotions. Growling and pressing and grinding turned into Stiles being pushed down onto the bed, a nude Scott towering over him. How was this so impossibly hot?

Before he could even let out a noise, he was flipped over onto his stomach and Scott was right there behind him, breathing hot and heavy in his ear. Scott planted a mark on his neck before grabbing the lube. 

“Looks like I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson.” He said, his voice low and husky. 

Stiles swallowed hard but simply pressed his bare ass back into Scott’s cock. “Make me sore.” 

Scott got them both lubed up and then just shoved his way into Stiles’ body. The immediate presence of the cock in his bottom earned a loud gasp from him. He didn’t even have time to react before Scott was pushing his head down against the pillow and fucking him at full force. So that’s how they were going to be doing it. Stiles could get very used to that and he just let out loud moans into the pillow. 

Somewhere along the way, the pounding took on a much angrier tone and Scott was raking his hands across Stiles back. There was fire and lust and love and fear spreading through his body all at once and it took him to sex fueled heights he had never been to before. Scott roughly yanked Stiles head up by his hair and if this was how Stiles had to atone for his sins, he would gladly pay the price. 

He couldn’t even form words; only a slew of moans and whimpers and cries fell from his lips and he pressed back to find more of Scott than was already being given to him. It wasn’t until that he heard Scott began to grunt that he realize that perhaps he was bringing Scott what he needed in that moment. 

With a final thrust, he felt Scott’s begin to tremble and felt the sticky liquid spill out into him. Scott gave a tiny whine as he pressed out, trying to release the last of his orgasm before they fell bonelessly to the bed, somehow cuddling each other close. Stiles had wondered if there would be closeness after the sex but he was getting and he was not about to argue with it. 

Somehow, he looked up to find that Scott was looking right back at him and there was some kind of soft, innocent love that was being left unspoken in their gaze. Slowly, Stiles let out a tiny little sigh and brought his lips up to brush against Scott’s. There was a small response there. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles murmured. “For everything. I don’t know if you believe it but I am.” 

“It’s not that crazy of an idea.” Scott mused out loud. 

Stiles looked up at him with a confused expression and it wasn’t until a moment later that Scott expounded on what he meant.  
“I mean, it’s not that crazy for me to picture everything somehow working. Like you don’t have to give up anything and I don’t have to give anything. Hell, I might even gain something in the process.” He said softly and Stiles’ eyes were as wide as saucers. 

Had he really just heard that correctly?

“But I would have to be a part of you two.” He added on at the last second and Stiles head was spinning. 

It wasn’t exactly an easy conversation to have but Stiles somehow convinced Derek over the phone that it could be a good thing as well. With that, they all somehow had plans to meet at a bowling alley an hour later and Stiles had to stop himself from practically jumping into the air. How this was happening was beyond him but he’d be damned if he was going to argue with it. 

Soon, Stiles and Scott breezed into the bowling alley and Derek turned from where he was standing, holding a ball. He gave a jerk of his head, and as if on instinct, the boys moved over to where he was. After a brief discussion of what they wanted to eat and do, the date was on. Stiles still couldn’t believe it. When it was Scott’s turn to bowl however, he just shook his head from his spot. Derek stood beside the balls, giving him a confused look. 

“Why don’t you wanna bowl?” He hummed. 

“Don’t know how.” Scott murmured. 

Well that was a shock to Stiles. Soon though, Derek was speaking up again. 

“Come on, let me show you.” Derek said. 

Scott just shook his head and Stiles had to keep himself from snorting because that was the wrong move. 

“Boy, get over here and let me teach you how to throw this damn ball.” 

Scott blushed for a second but stood up and followed the orders. Derek stood behind Scott, a little closer than what he should have been. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t find the scene to be incredibly hot. Scott wasn’t usually one to be nervous or flustered but apparently Derek had that effect on him and Stiles was living for it. 

Soon, Derek had managed to get Scott to throw the ball down the lane and he even managed to get the majority of the pins. Scott did a little spin and a squeak and Stiles smiled while Derek gave him a congratulatory slap on the ass. 

“That’a boy.” Derek smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing.  
That certainly got Scott’s attention. 

The bowling game continued and they snacked on the cheese fries that Derek had snagged for them, even though there was some grumbling from his end about how unhealthy that was. Stiles supposed having two cute boys batting their eyelashes at you was enough to cause any man’s will to collapse. The game ended with Stiles winning, though he was rather sure Derek had pulled a few punches to not have to deal with Stiles being bratty because he lost. 

Somehow when they got to the car, Scott and Stiles managed to pile into the back of Derek’s car while he took the driver’s seat. He didn’t even question what to do with his iPod as he tossed it back to the boys and they began to find music to play. However, there was some tension between them because Scott wanted pop and Stiles wanted rock and before they knew what was happening, they were fussing with each other. 

“Hey!” Derek growled, reaching back and yanking the iPod away from them. “I’ll pick the music and I want you two to hush until we get home.” He said and that was enough to earn a pout from Stiles but he definitely knew better than to argue with Derek. Scott on the other hand had not been around Derek enough to know how he operates. 

“Derek, what the fuck?” He huffed. 

So, perhaps Stiles should have let Scott in on the secret of their relationship. 

“Excuse me?” He said. 

“You’re being a jerk.” Scott stated simply, not knowing just what kind of hot water he was wading into. Stiles was just gonna sit back and let him learn. 

“Oh so I see Stiles neglected to tell you.” Derek said, giving him a pointed look in the rearview mirror. That was more than enough to make him squirm. “I might fall victim to the puppy eyes from time to time, but what Daddy says goes.”

With those words, it dawned on Scott’s face just exactly what was going on and sat back against his seat. 

“And I don’t appreciate cursing either. Very unbecoming of a young man.” He said. “I guess we’ll have to deal with that when we get home.” 

Scott turned pale and just squirmed back into his seat, seemingly trying to hide away from the older man. Soon enough, they were pulling into the driveway to Derek’s place and he motioned for the boy’s to follow, as if they had much choice. They were stumbling out and after him a second later and once they got into the house, Derek went over and sat down in his chair, giving Scott a quirked up brow. Stiles knew this wasn’t going to end well for him.  
“Come here boy.” He said, beckoning him over. 

“Derek, I-” 

“That wasn’t a question.” He cut him off. 

Scott whimpered but simply went over to him. Stiles went to sit on the couch, knowing somehow Derek would fuss at him for leaving. Once Scott was standing in front of him, Derek took a hold of Scott’s wrist and let the boy squirm for a minute. 

“You think you can just talk back and call me names, hmm?” He asked. 

“No.” Scott murmured. 

“Then why did you do it?” He growled. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry!” He whined. 

Derek just shook his head and pulled Scott down over his lap. After a bit of squirming, Derek managed to get him pinned down and pushed his pants down to reveal some black briefs. 

“Someone needs to learn how to control their mouth.” Derek said before he let the swats begin to land on Scott’s ass. 

Stiles could tell that Derek was holding back on the first few swats, letting Scott get used to such treatment. Scott, however, was whimpering at the first one and already saying he was sorry a million times. Stiles knew that wasn’t going to work at all and just watched as Derek continued to land the swats, hearing them get progressively harder. When Scott was on the verge of tears, Derek hoisted him around to be sitting in his lap. 

“Are you gonna talk back to me?” Derek asked. 

Scott shook his head, wiping at the edges of his eyes. 

“I can’t hear your head shaking.” 

“No, Daddy.” 

Stiles was surprised to hear the words coming from Scott’s lips. With that, Derek pulled him down to cuddle and hide away in Derek’s body. Stiles knew that spot well enough and Derek soon motioned Stiles over to join them. He took Derek’s other leg, cuddling down into him as well. Somewhere in the midst of the cuddling, the three of them had begun to make out, letting their mouths roam around as they pleased. With that, Derek pushed the boys down onto their knees and got his cock pulled out. Without needing to be told, they knew what to do and began to kiss and lick at the cock in front of them. Soon enough, they were making out over the head of Derek’s cock and the breathy moans slipping out of his mouth were more than enough praise for them. 

He took a grasp of both the boys’ hair in his hand and took them to his bedroom, throwing them down onto his bed. Stiles just smirked and kept making out with Scott, helping them get undressed while Derek was taking off his clothes. With the direction of Derek, Scott flipped over and got under Stiles, who of course was under Derek. Once everyone was lubed up, Derek leaned down to Stiles’ ear. 

“Let’s show him a good show, baby boy.” Derek growled playfully and they were off. 

They began to fuck in ways that Stiles hadn’t even considered entirely humanly possible. Sure, he had seen it in porn but didn’t think it happened in other places than the screen. Derek was fucking Stiles, who was fucking Scott. Their movements were uncoordinated at first but soon the three of them got into a rhythm that seemed to work. 

Stiles didn’t think this would bring him as much pleasure as it did. His whole entire body was tingling and lighting up. He was getting such a pleasure overload that his entire brain shut off and his whole existence became about fucking and getting fucked in that moment. Ecstasy was racing through his body. With a loud cry, his body was rocked with an orgasm but he was the first one to do so. The other two still needed to get off. 

With Derek still slamming into him, it propelled his cock into Scott enough to begin bringing him to orgasm. As Scott rocketed toward his finish, Stiles thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure overload on his already sensitive body. Soon, Scott finished off with a whimper and then Derek gave his own grunt. 

The three of them fell down onto the bed. It was weird in it’s own way but it was their weird. Somehow, it was working. Stiles didn’t know how they were going to make this last or if this was what they were even supposed to be doing but… it was working for the mean time and that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much please. This was always my goal, from chapter one. Gotta be an artist and shit. 
> 
> Leave a comment though. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Now, you should probably go clean your hand off and remember, comments are love my friends!


End file.
